Like Mother Like Daughter
by CEA
Summary: In the past, Minerva and Albus were haunted by a man they both loathed. Now, Hermione and Severus seem to be having the same problem except this time, there's no going back. ADMM, HGSS. Please see my profile for the current status of this story.
1. Prologue

*************

Like Mother Like Daughter

By CEA

*************

***

He was always very tall for a second year, with very deep eyes, and coal black hair. He was very handsome, something he was very proud of. His skin was always perfect, there was always just the right amount of gel in his hair, and his robes never had any wrinkles in them. He was a man for the women, always willing to show off if they so desired it. They soon flocked to him, loving every minute of it. From first years to seventh years, all the girls wanted a piece of Tom Riddle.

The teachers were wary of it, but as he never went too far with any of them, and only a few of the women had hearts broken when he unceremoniously broke up with them mere days after their first kiss, so they allowed it to continue.

And indeed, he did often find himself with a new girl each day; he found that their endless pratter soon bored him, and there were always more. The girls soon became used to this; it was worth it. To be able to say to any girl, whether they could say it back or not, that they had once been on the arm of Tom Riddle was something special. Each and every girl treasured it.

Some would pretend that they weren't interested. A few truly weren't. But with a few well-placed words and an easy smile, he managed to convince even the most hesitant that he was the one for them. He enjoyed having to look a little further into his prey, a little deeper to divulge their mystery and leave them with a lasting impression. It made him feel proud of his conquests, proud that he has solved yet another mystery.

If only, mused some of his Professors, he would put that much thought into his homework!

But one day, he noticed her, sitting alone in the Library while dozens of other girl flocked around him. Looking up, she gave him a look of cold indifference, annoyance even. He was utterly fascinated as soon as he saw her. There was no denying that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon; her hair was as black as his, and wavy so that it framed her elegant cheekbones set in creamy white skin perfectly. She had dark, dark wine-colored lips, and piercing blue eyes. Many men had waned away in their longing for her. A few times, he thought he even seen his Professors looking at her with longing. It took him very little time to find out her name. Minerva McGonagall. Head girl and top of her class.

One day, after much watching and lusting, he found her outside, studying alone under one of the trees. Standing in front of her, he slyly used his best moves, his most romantic words, he most cunning smiles, for _never _had he wanted a creature more; _never _had he been so enraptured by some one with such beauty, and he craved it more than anything. 

But with more of those icy, uncaring looks, she stood up and walked away.

Tom Riddle was shocked and angry. He had never been turned down before, and how dare **_she_** be the first one! He watched her more closely, studied how she reacted, asked those closest to her (though he soon found out she was a very solitary girl) how best to win her over, and tried again. Again, he was shot down, stared at by those beautiful eyes that made him feel so childish.

He wasn't sure how to react to it. It plagued his mind for months as he questioned what he'd done over and over again, searching for something wrong. But nothing. Nothing gave way, or showed the slightest bit of foul play; he'd given her his heart and she'd mocked him as a mother would a child she did not like.

It was only a week later that he first noticed the frequency with which she glanced up at the staff table.

At first, he couldn't understand it; he knew she was obsessed with her work and the favorite pupil of every teacher, but then why was she so interested in the teachers themselves? It took him a while to figure out that she never stared at more then one teacher. Only him. Albus Dumbledore, head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration instructor, the subject he knew Minerva to be best at.

This knowledge enraged him like no other. How _dare_ she prefer Professor Dumbledore to himself! He was nearly 100 - 80 years older than she was, at **least**! He wasn't at all handsome anymore, if he ever had been. Why, then, was she so interested?

It had to be the power.

Everyone knew that Albus Dumbledore was one of the most powerful wizards on the Earth, if not _the_ most powerful. She must be drawn to it, he figured. _Well, I'll show her._

__

I'll be more powerful than anyone! I will be the most powerful wizard in the world!

And then she'd be his.

So he abandoned his many girlfriends, and never went on a date while resident in Hogwarts. Instead, he focused himself upon his work, becoming as obsessed with it, more obsessed, in fact, than she herself had been. He studied outside of his classes, day and night, in the library, learning the ways of the wizards of old, becoming top of his class, and soon prefect, and Head Boy! He especially paid attention at the end of his second year, when she became assistant teacher for none other than Dumbledore himself, always putting his hand up first.

And when she graduated that year, he did not cry. He merely stared after her with a painful longing as she left, and knew that one day, she would be his.

In was written as firmly in his mind as anything.

__

She **would** be his.

He swore it.

*************


	2. Chapter 1

*****

Eyes followed her, unbeknownst to her, as she entered the Great Hall, staff and students alike, accompanied by whispering and surprised stares. She chatted amiably to her two best friends, trying to ignore the feeling of nervousness in her stomach that always accompanied their arrival at Hogwarts. 

Her skin had smoothed out, the texture creamier than before. No blemishes of any kind marred her perfect complexion. Her stomach had flattened, giving definition to her curves. Her entire figure had improved, giving her a womanly appearance. Her eyes had not changed, they merely had deepened, and Lord knows, there were many good reasons for that. All of this was natural, except for the hair, which had remained as bushy as ever until she had found a potion to tame the frizz and define the curls, thus making her radiant. She had gone from a tall, slightly scrawny, bushy-haired sixth year to a lovely, feminine seventh year over the course of the summer, and everyone noticed the change.

Especially an aging old man, who looked upon her in surprise. "My God," he whispered, as she sat down. "She looks just like Minerva..."

"Not just like," commented Professor Flitwick, cocking his head. "From the pictures I have seen, Minerva's hair was black then and her eyes were certainly much lighter. But aside from that..."

Albus nodded, a feeling of warmth and remembrance surging in him as he thought of the woman he loved.

Hermione, on the other hand, had just realized that people were staring at her. "Harry, what's going on?"

He raised an eyebrow and shared an incredulous look with Ron Weasley. "You mean you haven't... noticed?"

"Noticed? Noticed what?" She was beginning to look frustrated.

"Hermione, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but... you're gorgeous."

She stared in surprise.

Draco Malfoy, sitting many seats away, was watching her with a hungry look in his eyes. Never mind that she was a Mudblood, she was damn beautiful. The many girls surrounding him gave sounds of protest when they realized that he also had been captured by Hermione's appearance, but nothing could shake his resolve.

Hermione, looking around wildly, attempted to find some one not watching her, whether out of jealously, pride, or attraction. It seemed hopeless until she glanced up at the Staff table and finally found one person who was giving her no mind at all.

He looked up, and their eyes met briefly.

And for some reason, to her, this was a relief.

***

Minerva sighed and she reached up and pulled out the bobby pins holding her hair up. Another day, another class of second-year students, and another class where she had to put up with Tom Riddle. Thank God she only had his class once a week, or she might have gone crazy.

"You don't like him much, do you?" Albus Dumbledore said quietly, an amused look on his face.

"Well, it would help greatly if he hadn't hit on me twice this year," she said, sitting down at a chair on the side of his desk, and missing the quick flash of jealousy in his eyes. "Do you trust him?"

"No," Albus said quietly, "I don't, Minerva."

"There's just something about him..."

"...That's not quite right," he finished, nodding. "It's fine." She gave him a weak smile and began grading papers. "Have you thought of where you're going to college yet?"

"Yes. I was hoping Oxford."

"Oxford?" He cried, staring at her is disbelief. "Minerva, that's right where Grindewald is planning his next attack!"

"And I want to help any way that I can!"

"No!" Now he was standing, a frightened look on his face. "Minerva, I won't let you-"

"It isn't your choice, Professor, it is mine," she said softly, giving him an icy look. "You're my friend. I was hoping you'd back me up on this."

"Minerva... I care about you. You know that. You're so young," he whispered.

"I am not young, Professor. At least, I don't feel young," she whispered the last part, glancing down at her hands in her lap. "I never have."

"Minerva..."

"It's fine, Professor." She stood, slipping the papers into her folder. "Look, I'm going to go to my rooms to finish correcting these. I will see you tomorrow."

He nodded, watching her sadly as she left.

*****

Hermione lay on her bed, quiet, staring out of the window at the stars. She'd been feeling quite lost these days, she thought, staring at the sliver of the moon. Her hands reached down and clutched the crescent moon necklace. It had been her mother's, and she had acquired it right before...

Here she willed her mind to stop thinking about that horrible event. The moonlight filtered in through the curtain and bathed the room in a soft silver glow. Feeling restless, she stood and slipped her slippers on before walking out of the room.

She walked swiftly down the stairs, making almost no noise, before slipping out of the portrait into the moonlit hallways. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" the Fat Lady questioned. Hermione turned and the portrait blushed. "Sorry, dear, didn't recognize you right away."

Hermione winced. That had become quite apparent. Not to mention tiring.

She made her way up the many stairs to the open tower by the Astronomy classroom. Sitting down on the window ledge, she leaned against it and breathed in the fresh air. She wondered if any of the Professors had ever noticed that having a tower filled with open-air windows was potentially dangerous, but a second later she found she no longer cared as she leaned back and gazed at the moon.

"Well, well, well. Miss Granger." She turned and gazed into coal black eyes, eyes that blended into the dark background of the stones purposefully. "Out after curfew, I see."

"In case you've forgotten, Professor," she said softly, "I am now Head Girl and am allowed to walk about after curfew."

"I haven't forgotten, Miss Granger," he said silkily, "I was merely pointing it out."

"Of course," she said, nodding, before turning back to the moon. There were a few moments of silence. "Isn't the moon beautiful?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked sardonically. "You're assuming I care."

"Yes, I am," she responded, lowering her eyes at him as she whipped her head around again. "Despite how you act, Professor, I don't believe you're as cold-hearted of a bastard as you pretend to be." His eyes went wide and the eyebrow raised again as she slapped a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't mean it to come out like that."

"I'm sure you didn't," he said sweetly, walking forward to stand directly behind her. She shivered and averted her eyes again. "But yes, I will concede your point. The moon is very beautiful tonight."

She blinked in surprise and gave him a quizzical look. "Professor?"

"Go to bed, Miss Granger," he said quietly, walking away. "And ten points from Gryffindor."

She nodded and stood, smoothing out her nightgown before walking to the doorway. She stopped there and turned to look into his ebony eyes. "Goodnight, Professor." She then left. 

He stood there, not sure what to make of this chance encounter. All he could see were her eyes... He shook his head in disgust before sweeping away, making sure to take the path that would lead him the farthest from the Gryffindor common room.

She would have made a great Slytherin, though, he thought somewhat morosely.

He didn't sleep much that night.

*************

A/N: I honestly am motivated so much by reviews, it's scary. If you review and say you don't like this, or like that, I will change whatever I can to suit you, and everyone else. I'm serious. I'm a people-pleaser. So review. It will make both of us much happier.


	3. Chapter 2

***

Minerva was sitting at the table at dinner, her sack of books by her side and a smile on her face as her friends discussed the latest Quidditch game. Gryffindor had beat Slytherin by a margin, and therefore they were still caught up in the excitement of it nearly a week later.

"It doesn't matter," Poppy Pomfrey said happily. She was the youngest of the group, a second year, and quite small for her age. Her dark eyes sparkled. "Slytherin will have to beat Ravenclaw by 370 points to win the Quidditch Cup now. Isn't that right Minerva?"

"Yes," Marianna Lupin interjected, grinning proudly. She was the Gryffindor Seeker, and Captain of the team. "We've won this year for sure."

Minerva grinned and nodded before glancing up to the High Table for the fourth time that minute. Albus had yet to arrive at dinner, and he rarely missed it. She had a strange feeling of foreboding in her gut.

"Stop worrying about him," Marianna commented, giving her friend a wink. "You know Professor Dumbledore; there's a good chance that he got caught up reading some book and hasn't noticed the time yet." Minerva gave her a half-hearted attempt at a smile and glanced back down at her soup. Poppy and Marianna shared a glance that said quite clearly that they had long since figured out Minerva's feelings concerning the elder Professor.

"Minerva," said the last member of their group, Carlyn Sprout, who was just as short as Poppy but five years her elder, "you can't go on torturing yourself over him. Either make a move or move on!"

"Carlyn!" Marianna hissed, staring wide-eyed at the shorter girl.

"What?" she responded.

"She's right you know," Poppy commented, all traces of light-heartedness gone from her voice. "You can't waste these years away pining for a man that has long since seen them."

"Whoever said I was wasting my years?" Minerva commented angrily, growing slowly more annoyed.

"As much as I love you, Minerva," Marianna said softly, "they're right. What will you do when you graduate?"

Minerva glanced down at the floor. "Forget, I guess."

At that moment, Albus entered the great Hall through a side door, and Minerva's head snapped up to watch him. In was with some apprehensiveness that she noted his weariness, and immediately she felt concern.

He looked across the classroom and gave her a slight nod. She smiled back shakily, knowing instinctively that something was wrong.

*****

Hermione shouldered her sack and walked swiftly towards the lunchroom, pushing back some of her thick hair from her face. She sighed. It had been a mess of a day. Harry - who had taken Potions in order to pursue a career as an Auror - had managed to blow up yet another potion and gain himself a zero. It was becoming a daily occurrence he wasn't very proud of, and no matter how many times she tried to help him, he just couldn't seem to improve.

"Hey, Granger."

She glanced behind her and raised an eyebrow at the blonde-haired boy in disgust. He was leaning against the wall and watching her with a somewhat glazed look in his blue eyes, obviously thinking that he was hot.

"Go away, Draco."

His eyes narrowed and he stood up and walked over to her. "Can't a guy say hello to his gal?" he whispered, standing directly in front of her.

She stared at him in disbelief before laughing outright. "You're joking, right?" He glared at her. "Draco, I'm not _anyone's girl, and if I was, I certainly wouldn't be yours."_

"Well, that can all be fixed. Say, this Saturday, when we go to Hogsmeade. Valentine's Day. We could go to the Three Broomsticks. Spend the day together. What do you say?"

Hermione couldn't help herself. She laughed again. "I say that you are positively out of your mind, Draco. Don't you have anything better to do than attempt to seduce me?" she asked, before turning around and walking towards the stairs.

He walked quickly around her, effectively blocking that path, before grabbing her by the shoulders and lowering his face down to hers. "You wish, Hermione," he hissed, and she cried out as he shook her. "You don't say no to me."

She shoved him away roughly. "Yes, Draco, I think I _do," she spat before turning to run away. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, twisting it back and down. She dropped to her knees, crying out again in pain._

"**_Mister Malfoy_**!" an outraged voice cried behind him. He turned in horror to face Professor McGonagall and his Head of House. Both looked livid and she was positively shaking. "What do you think you are doing?" she exclaimed, walking forward and helping Hermione up. "Are you alright, Miss Granger?" she asked softly, brushing the girl's hair out of her eyes.

"I'm fine Professor," she said back, nodding slowly. "My arm hurts but I'll be fine."

"Draco Malfoy, what am I to do with you?" Severus Snape asked dangerously, his eyes flashing. "50 points from Slytherin for assaulting Miss Granger _in the middle of the hallway_. Gods, boy, don't you have _any_ sense?"

"I hardly think that it matters _where he assaulted her, Severus," Minerva interjected._

"Be that as it may," Severus said, giving Draco a _look._

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape."

"Of course you are. Lunch will be over soon, you can get to your next class."

"Yes, Professor," he said obediently, walking quickly away. Severus glared at him before turning to Hermione, giving her a slight nod of the head, and walking off.

"Have you eaten?" Minerva asked Hermione, trying to keep a neutral tone in her voice as a million thoughts flashed through her head.

"Not yet, Professor. I can do without lunch."

"What's your next class?"

"Charms."

"I dare say, Miss Granger, you're far enough ahead in _that class to take it off."_

"No, really, Professor, I'm fine, I _can't miss one of my classes," Hermione pleaded._

Minerva smiled slightly, a far-away look in her eye. "That's exactly what I said," she whispered off-handedly.

Hermione blinked and looked up at her. "Professor?"

Minerva smiled again and shook her head. "Nothing, Miss Granger. Go on, get to class."

"Thank you, Professor."

"I'll always look after my students, Miss Granger," Minerva said in acknowledgement, before disappearing back up the stairs. Sometimes, she mused, as she made her way to the Transfigurations classroom, it was very difficult not to show favoritism.


	4. Chapter 3

*****

Hermione was once again at the tower during another restless night, though this time it was grabbing hands and the sudden feeling that she was no longer safe within Hogwarts that had forced her to recede to the moonlit window. Her hair fell softly onto her shoulders, and she shivered in her sheer nightgown. She should have gotten dressed before coming up here, she thought, staring down at the grounds hundreds of feet below. She certainly didn't expect to sleep again, after all.

"Are you going to make this a nightly trip of yours, then, Miss Granger?" came the deep voice of one she knew well.

She glanced over at him. "Are you always going to stay hidden in the shadows, then, Professor Snape?"

He smiled at that, though she couldn't see it, and emerged into the lit area, calm again and ever scrutinizing. "You didn't answer my question."

"I could not sleep, Professor," she confessed, glancing back up at the stars. "My thoughts were troubled."

"Thoughts of Mister Malfoy, perhaps?"

"Yes," she whispered, wondering why she was telling him any of this.

He stared at her for a moment, not quite sure what to do. It was obvious that she was afraid, and some part of him was disgusted at that, but another part of him told him that she had a right to be afraid. Well-learned though she was, Draco Malfoy was no idiot, and he was certainly bigger and stronger than she was. Sighing, he walked over to her and stood at the window, and they watched each other silently for a moment.

"We will always protect our students, Miss Granger," he said softly, no trace of any coldness evident in her voice, eyes, or stature. She stared at him in surprise. "Lord knows, Minerva McGonagall would never forgive herself if something happened to the girl she loves as her own daughter."

"What?" Hermione said, her eyes wide.

"Don't tell her I ever told you that. She's too much of a stickler for rules, and would be appalled if she knew that anyone thought she had any students in favoritism. As if any of us could think otherwise. Every other sentence of hers contains the words 'Miss Granger'." He smiled, somewhat amused, and she couldn't help but smile herself. "Point is, she, nor _any_ of us, would ever allow anything to happen to one of our students."

Hermione sat there for a moment, before nodding slowly and leaning her tired head back against the wall. Her eyes slid close and she felt her body relax finally. "Thank you, Professor."

"And if I hear anything about this from anyone else-"

"You don't have to worry about your reputation, Professor. No one would believe me." She smiled softly, before her face dropped once again into the picture of serenity.

He nodded. "You should go back to your room, Miss Granger," he said, noting her tired demeanor.

She shook her head. "I'm not ready yet," she whispered.

"If you've been having trouble sleeping, you should have gone to Madam Pomfrey," he scolded.

"I never said-"

"I can read the signs, Miss Granger. I see them in the mirror every day."

She sighed and stood. "Fine, I'll go to my rooms."

He nodded. "Try to get some rest. You'll be needing it, I promise you that," he said slyly, making his way towards the door.

"How do you know?"

He turned and raised an eyebrow. "Why, you have my class tomorrow."

Hermione stared after him in surprise as he left. Had he just made a joke?

***

Minerva was walking down the hallway, her friend chatting gaily around her. She gave them a weak smile but didn't join the conversation. Carlyn and Poppy shared a look while Marianna simply stared in slight pity at her best friend. It was the last Saturday of term. In a week, they would leave, and never come back. It was obvious that the very thought was depressing Minerva.

"So, Min," Marianna said softly, "are you going to the Leaving Ball tomorrow?"

Minerva shrugged. "I really don't know. I'm not quite in the mood."

"What _else_ will you do?" Poppy said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm really jealous. I'd go if I could."

"I could stay back and hang with you, Poppy," Minerva commented half-heartedly. Only sixth and seventh years were allowed to attend the last ball of the year, but Minerva really didn't want to do anything but sit around and mope.

"Come on," Carlyn said, smiling broadly. "Professor Dumbledore will be there."

Minerva blushed and glanced down. "And he'll be sitting with all of the teachers, of course."

"Who's to say he won't want to dance with you?" Marianna objected. "There's no rule against teachers dancing with students! Carlyn danced with Professor Flitwick last year! If only _one_ of you would have the guts to ask the other-"

"Which you know we _won't._ I'll just sit there by myself the whole time."

"Come on, Min. It'll be fun!"

Minerva sighed and looked over at the encouraging faces of her three best friends. "Alright, I'll go."

Carlyn and Marianna smiled. Poppy smiled and then sighed. "Wonder what I'll be doing..."

"Do what you always do," Marianna said, raising an eyebrow. "Go help in the Hospital Wing. Madam Flynn certainly loves you."

"I suppose I _will_ do that," she agreed. "I'm still really jealous, though."

The other three smiled and Marianna hugged her smaller friend before they parted with Carlyn (who was a Hufflepuff) and went to their Common Room.

***

Minerva sighed as she looked at the three different pairs of dress robes on her bed. She wasn't quite sure which one to wear. If she was going to put an appearance at this thing, she might as well look her best.

She held up a pair of red tartan ones that she'd worn to the Yule Ball, but immediately decided against them. They weren't very flattering, and she knew it. Now she simply had to choose between the emerald green ones and the black ones.

There was a knock on her door. Frowning, she opened it, to admit a very giggly Marianna, who immediately barged in, holding a large black bag that she dropped on the floor. Minerva shut the door and turned to her friend. "Mari, what are you doing here?"

"Helping you, of course!" she stated, before surveying the two outfits. She picked up the black one and held it up to Minerva, squinting. "Hmm… this would look very nice with your hair, but..." she set it down and picked up the other set, "this one really brings out your eyes. Emerald was always your color." She glanced over at the tartan ones. "And Lord knows, if _I_ were you I'd burn that set."

"Mari, did I ever say I _wanted _help?"

"Oh, you _never_ do, but I'm going to anyways." She tossed the robes to Minerva and opened her bag, revealing cases and cases of hair supplies and make-up. "Put those on and then come back over here."

Minerva stared at her apprehensively before disappearing into her bathroom. "You know," she called, "one reason they give the Head Girl her own rooms is for _privacy_!"

"What?" Marianna called back, grinning, as she pulled out a potion that was intended to make hair extra shiny.

"You heard me," Minerva muttered, as she began to lace up the front of the robes. Twenty seconds later, she stepped out and held up her medium-length hair. "I can't get the buttons in the back."

Marianna flounced over. "And you said that you didn't need any help!" she chided.

"Hah," was all Minerva said as Marianna started on the many buttons. "Where's Carlyn?"

"Some of the Hufflepuff girls - _you know who_ - were beginning to get slightly angry at her for always being with 'the Gryffindors'. Us, basically. Sitting at our table at lunch, hanging out with us - she's the brightest of their bunch and I guess they were beginning to doubt her loyalty, so she's getting ready with them."

"Hufflepuff shows it's dark side," Minerva commented as Marianna stepped away and she let her hair fall down.

The other girl nodded, picking up the potion she'd looked at earlier and pulling a cup out of her bag. "Carlyn looked like she was about to cry when she told me. I told her that if she felt she needed to hang out with them during the ball, she could, but she said she'd try to make it over to us at some point." She handed the cup to Minerva, who shrugged before drinking it.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Minerva asked, a disgusted look crossing her face at the taste of it.

"Mum sends it over," Marianna said with a smirk. It was a well-known fact that Marianna's mother was just about the most stuck-up person on the face of this Earth, and every year Marianna received more and more make-up and tips to turn her into the 'perfect' daughter. It was also a well-known fact that they didn't get along very well - Mrs. Lupin did not approve of her daughter playing Quidditch.

"Ah," was all Minerva said, as Marianna poured another cup of a lurid pink solution. "What's that?"

"It's new. Mum sent it specifically for this Ball. If your hair is straight, it curls it. If it's already curled, it accents the curls and sets them more evenly." Marianna shook her head to demonstrate, and Minerva noticed that the girl's fiery red curls were indeed much neater looking. "It tastes worse than that stuff, though, so brace yourself."

"Fun," she said, before downing that one as well. Her face twisted into a look of pure agony. "It's worse than Skele-gro!"

"I told you," was all Marianna said, before picking up one of her make-up kits. A feathering of blush, lipstick, eyeshadow, and mascara, and she stepped back to view the other girl. "Alright, I think you're ready. Let me put on my robes and we'll leave."

Minerva nodded, a revolted look still on her face at the taste of the potion.

A minute later, the redhead stepped out in her light-blue robes, and they left, Marianna with a smile on her face and Minerva with an odd feeling in her gut.

************* 

AN: **_THE TIMELINE HAS BEEN ALTERED_**!!! Turns out my subtraction skills aren't very good - somehow, I subtracted 39 from 1995 and managed to get 1946 - I was ten years off. Which means that everything that apparently took place in 1946 was in 1956. Just read it over. I apologize again. I'm special :-P

Next chapter shall of course be the Leaving Ball - minor fluff, as well, but nothing really happens - and more HG/SS. I can't remember who reviewed and commented on how I should make it apparent what exactly Hermione sees in Severus, but whoever you are (I'd look, but ff.net is being bad right now) I'll attempt to do that.

Love,

~*CEA


	5. Chapter 4

*****

Hermione slept that night, though not for very long as she'd been up half the night, but she acted much brighter the next morning. Very few people, of course, noticed the change from the day before, as very few people understood how frightened she'd been. Minerva noticed, though, when her student came into her classroom chatting happily with both of her friends, setting her books on her desk. Her eyes were brighter again, and Minerva felt very happy for that. She'd been worried about the girl the night before. She knew very well how frightening it could be to be suddenly thrown into a situation in which you had no control, especially in a place where you were used to feeling safe.

She refused to think about that, though, and quieted the class with a stern glance.

Sometimes, it's was best to ignore one's past.

***

The students entered the Great Hall, which was now void of the House tables but had smaller, circular tables scattered about. Minerva could hear music playing from somewhere, but she wasn't sure where. The students were all sitting down at various tables with their friends. Marianna tugged her arm and led her to a table close to the slightly larger round table the staff was occupying. Minerva shot her a dirty look at her and tried to pull away but she was insistent. So she sat there and avoided looking at Albus.

After the opening speech, Marianna left her side to go dance with a handsome Ravenclaw and Minerva was left to sit there, feeling rather uncomfortable and much like how she'd expected. Many boys attempted to get her to dance with them, but she said 'no' to all of them, feeling more and more depressed.

Eventually, this began to really great on Marianna's nerves, so she left the side of her partner and strode briskly up to her best friend. "Minerva, honestly, dance with _one_ guy! Or at least dance! Let loose a little!"

"No, Marianna, it's fine. Go have fun."

"I _can't_ have fun while my best friend is sitting here pining after one man without the _gall _to ask him to dance! Honestly, either do it or try to have fun!"

"I can't do either, so please, just leave me alone!" Minerva cried, standing and striding away from the table as fast as possible. 

"_Minerva_!" Marianna cried, watching her friend leave, before slumping down into the seat her friend had just left unoccupied. Unbeknownst to her, most of the staff table was now watching her and her plight.

"Miss Lupin?" came a soft whisper and she turned to face Irma Pince, the school's librarian. "What's wrong with Minerva?" Marianna wasn't surprised at all to find that the cold Librarian had finally taken a liking to one student, and that that student happened to be Minerva. She didn't answer with word, but nodded her head towards Albus, who wasn't really paying much attention to anything. The staff turned to view the man, and it took him a few moments to realize that his colleagues were all watching him. 

"What?" he asked, with a complete and utter lack of the usual natural composure he always possessed.

"Albus, you should ask Miss McGonagall to dance," the Headmaster said innocently, and Marianna stared at him in surprise and gratitude.

"What?" Albus said again, this time with a nervous look on his face. "Armando, she's a _student_-"

"For less than a week more. And it's not against the rules to dance with a student," he added, raising his eyebrows at his closest companion.

Albus looked at all of the other expectant faces and realized that he was stuck. Sighing, he stood, looking around for the dark-haired beauty. His eyes landed on hers across the room, and they stare at one another for a moment before he made his way down from the table over to her. Her eyes widened as she realized he was coming towards her and she stared at him numbly. 

"Professor," she greeted softly.

"Minerva," he said, smiling weakly at her, "I was wondering if you would honor me with a dance?"

She stared at him for a while, and he began to feel more nervous than he could remember, but then she smiled brightly and took his hand. "I would love to," she whispered. 

He led her out onto the floor, and some of the students turned to watch him. Armando raised his eyebrows to the musicians, and at once they began to play a waltz. "I'm hoping that you know how to waltz?" She nodded, took his hand, and they began.

They didn't speak much, but halfway through the dance she lay her head on his chest and she closed his eyes. By that time, most of the room was watching them, for indeed, both of them were well versed in the art of the dance. At the end of the song, when she pulled away and looked up at him, either of them really knew what to say. So she took up the initiative, kissed him on the cheek, and bade him goodnight. His smile was something she never forgot.

Minerva had never felt so happy in her life.

***

All good things, though, must come to an end, and so they did, and Minerva graduated. Albus was there for the ceremony, a hidden tear in his eye but a smile on his face as he watched the woman he adored receive her diploma and her Valedictorian plaque. It was the end of it all, and they both knew it. 

On the last day, as she was leaving, she turned and looked up at the castle, feeling as if her heart was breaking. She could see him in his office window, watching her with the same pained longing, though she did not know that. They did not break gaze for quite a while, as others swarmed past her and towards the train.

"Minerva?" came a soft voice. Poppy was staring at her friend worriedly. The girl did not turn back to them, but simply continued to watch him.

"Minerva," Marianna whispered, walking over to her and hugging her, "it'll be fine, but we can't stay here. Come on. If it's meant to be, it will all work out. I promise."

Minerva turned then, to the smiling blue eyes of her ever-optimistic friend, and nodded, allowing herself to be lead away.

And Albus in his office, watching her finally leave, felt the first of many tears fall from his bright blue eyes.

*****

He watched her from the shadows as she once again went to the Tower that had become her sanctuary. He stepped out and walked up behind her, and she was completely unawares of anything until he grabbed her arms and forced her to the ground, placing a silencing spell upon her. She struggled, but he was indeed much bigger than she was, and certainly much stronger, and within a few moments she was unable to move at all. She stared up at him, utter terror in her brown eyes as they locked with mad blue ones.

She tried to scream, tried to make any noise at all, but to no avail. He was going to take her whether she wanted it or not. This thought chilled her blood, and she struggled harder and harder, but it was in vain. He ripped off her outer dressing robes, leaving her only in her nightie, and then ripped that down the middle as well. She began to cry as she felt the coldness hit her bare flesh. His warm lips pressed themselves to her cold flesh, and she flinched, feeling as though they'd burned her. He pulled away and looked at her.

"You're beautiful," he breathed, kissing the tears off of her face. 

And then, suddenly, another voice, lower and angrier than she had ever heard, disrupted the perfect stillness of the unaware night. "**_Stupefy!_**" roared the voice of Severus Snape, and just like that, it was over as Draco slumped forward on to her. Her savior rushed forward, grabbing Draco and rolling him off of her. He pointed hi9s wand at her. "_Finite Incantatum_," he said, and she gasped and her sobs were openly heard then. he quickly shrugged off his outer black robe and wrapped it around her body, before smoothing back her hair. She looked up at him and saw the worry and guilt in his eyes. "Hermione," he said, "are you going to be alright?"

She shook her head and he pulled her close to him, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. "I am so sorry, Hermione," he said softly.

He slipped an arm under her legs and lifted her gently into his arms. "_Mobilicorpus_," he said, and Draco rose into the air. He sneered at his charge, angrier than he'd ever felt in his life, as he made his way to the Hospital Wing. Knocking on the door, it was opened a few seconds later by Madam Pomfrey, who took one look at the sobbing Hermione and the stunned Draco, and her face went very pale indeed. "He didn't-" she began.

"He attempted to," Severus said icily, and Madam Pomfrey immediately motioned that he lay Hermione down on the nearest bed. He did so and then glanced over at Draco, who was still floating slightly off of the ground. "What about him?" he spat.

"Leave him," Madam Pomfrey said shortly, casting a glare at the young man. "And go call the Headmaster through the fire."

"What about Minerva?" Severus asked.

Poppy paused. "Yes, her too," she said softly. "Though perhaps we should get Draco out of here before she can get to him."

Severus raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as he went to the fireplace and took a handful of Floo Powder, tossing it into the fire, he called out, "Albus Dumbledore's Room." He then stuck his head in the fire and looked around. He could see very little in the darkened room, but a few seconds later a light turned on and then Headmaster was standing there in red-and-gold-striped PJs. 

"What is it, Severus?"

"It's Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy... attacked her." 

Albus's eyes went wide as he realized the implications of this. He grabbed a robe that was hanging off of a hook and turned back to Severus. "I'll get Minerva and we'll be there as soon as possible."

Severus nodded and stepped back, closing the connection. He stood around in the tense silence, punctuated only by Poppy softly trying to get Hermione to eat some chocolate. The girl had gone quiet by now, but this worried Severus more than anything, how she just lay there with this terrified look in her eyes.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when the door abruptly flew open and Minerva McGonagall rushed in, followed closely by Albus Dumbledore. Her hair was out of its usual bun, flying behind her, and her eyes were very, very red.

He felt something brush his side, and seconds later Hermione Granger had thrown herself into her Head of House's arms and was sobbing uncontrollably against her. Minerva sat down on the closest bed and stroked the girl's hair, resting her chin upon her head and closing her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Hermione," she whispered, crying as well. Albus came to stand next to Severus, the twinkle in his eye completely gone. Severus had never seen him look so angry.

"The power to decide what happens to Mr. Malfoy is in your hands, Severus," he said quietly, "but I believe we both know exactly what that punishment should be."

He nodded. "He'll be expelled."

Minerva glanced up, looking more angry and grievous then he had ever seen her. "**He damn well better be**," she whispered icily. Severus's eyes went wide. That was such an uncharacteristic response from her that he wasn't quite sure how to react.

"Professor," came a small voice, and Minerva leaned back and looked at the girl, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes, "thank you." She paused and looked up for a brief moment at Severus. "And thank you, Professor Snape."

He nodded slowly. "Of course, Miss Granger."

She looked at him a moment longer before leaning her head back against Minerva's chest. She looked so young and small, not at all the fiery girl he was used to, and it was breaking his heart. Unused to these emotions, he closed his eyes and turned away. Albus glanced at him before turning back to the pair on the bed. "Hermione, would you like Professor McGonagall to stay here tonight?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, if that's alright with you, Professor."

"Of course it is," she answered softly, hugging the girl again.

"What do we do with him?" Severus asked, motioning to the Slytherin on the floor.

"Bring him up to my office. He can stay there tonight and then tomorrow we'll write up the papers and send him home."

Severus nodded, and the two men left. He glanced back one last time at Hermione, who had since begun to talk quietly to Minerva. Once again, the resemblance between them struck his as funny, and he turned to Albus. "Did you two... um, what I mean to say is... did Minerva ever?..."

"No," Albus said heavily, "we never did have children. It's a great pity. She would have been an excellent mother."

Severus nodded slowly. "Yes, she would have."

****

*************

I know that you are going to hate me, but I am going to Maine for two weeks starting tomorrow and I will not even be able to work on this while I'm gone. I am so sorry, but I am expecting tons of reviews from all of you, as well :-P The more reviews I get, the faster I'll work on this when I get back , I promise :-P

~*CEA


	6. Chapter 5

***

The year was 1943, 4 years after Minerva had graduated from Hogwarts, and she was lying alone in the small apartment she had rented, staring unceremoniously at the ceiling. Sighing, she rolled back over, and her eyes rested lightly upon the picture Marianna had given her for her eighteenth birthday. The Yule Ball. It had been four years and she could still remember the feeling of dancing in his arms, that light-headed, goofy-happy perfection. 

Gods, she missed him. 

There was a light knocking on the door, and she sat up. "Who is it?" she called.

"Marianna."

"Come in."

The red-head barely waited for the reply, though, and she was already bouncing on the end of Minerva's bed, grinning like an idiot. Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Who is he?"

"Dan," Marianna said immediately. "From English."

"There's a Dan?"

"Mmm-hmm." She grinned mischievously.

Minerva thought for a moment, and then she raised an eyebrow. "Wait, isn't Professor Kilcher's first name Dan?"

"_May_be," she said, before laughing and collapsing backwards. Minerva leaned back and shook her head. 

"Well, I suppose you've dated everybody else by now..."

"Oh, come on, Minerva. At least I _have dated," she commented, turning on her side to look at her friend. "You just sit here, staring at that picture, moping day after day. Honestly, what would Professor Dumbledore say if he saw you now? You need to live. Maybe he is "_the one_" or whatever you believe, but how the _Hell_ are you supposed to know the truth of that if you won't bother to try some one else?"_

"I just **know**, Mari."

"Yes, well, I don't see _him high-tailing it here to tell you of his devotion or anything."_

"_Marianna_!"

"Look, Minerva, it's the truth. You guys write each other everyday. I've seen those letters. They're friendly enough but still _way too formal. You have to tell him." Minerva stood and walked away, shaking her head. "Minerva!"_

"Mari, please, just **_shut up_!" the black-haired girl cried, leaning against the doorway. She was trying hard not to cry. She hated crying more than anything. **

Marianna looked at her in shock.

"Gods, Minerva, look what this is doing to you! You could have any guy you wanted, and you know it, but you pick the one guy on Earth _stupid_ enough to pretend he's not in love with you!"

"And how do you even suppose he _is in love with me, Mari?"_

"You didn't see yourself dancing, Minerva, and you didn't really see him. Everybody could see it. It was the talk of the school up until we graduated and probably still is."

"Oh, _that's_ comforting," she said sarcastically, sitting down on the ground and sighing.

"Come off it, Minerva. You need to go out tonight, come on."

"Out where, Mari?"

"Ever been clubbing?"

"No, and I never intend to."

"Come on."

"No."

"Mi_ner_va..."

"**_No_**, Mari."

Marianna sighed. "Fine, then. We'll go to the blinkin' coffee shop if that's what you want."

"Thank you," Minerva said, grinning slightly.

"No problem."

*****

Severus stood there, his robes billowing around him, the mask tight to his face, standing in front of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was pissed off. Very sorely pissed off.

"Draco Malfoy has been expelled, Severus."

"Yes, my Lord."

"By you."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Why?"

Severus sighed. "My Lord, if I had done anything else, it would have looked... fishy. Attempting to rape a student after assaulting her only a day earlier doesn't sit well with any of the other Professors. If I had chosen anything less then expulsion, Minerva would have seen to it that he was expelled one way or another, and she would never have trusted me again. You know the influence she has on Albus."

"Of _course_," Voldemort said smoothly. Severus blinked, slightly confused by the odd tone of voice.

"My Lord?"

"I'm surprised at you, Severus. I would have thought you could handle a woman twice your age."

Some of the other Death Eaters sniggered. "Minerva McGonagall is hardly any woman, my Lord."

"**_Be that as it may, Severus_**," Voldemort cried, and Severus flinched involuntarily, "**_you've failed me_!"**

"My Lord, couldn't I simply continue his education myself?"

"_No_." It was cold, indifferent now. "No, Severus. For some time, I've been worried about your loyalty."

"My Lord, I would never-"

"**Silence**!" Severus dropped to one knee. "I am sick of putting up with your bullshit, Severus. I am going to give you one last task. I want to see if you can pull it off. It will declare your loyalty to me only."

Severus felt his insides flop over. This didn't sound good. "What, my Lord?"

"Bring me Minerva."

Severus looked up at him in shock. "WHAT?"

"Bring her to me."

It only took him a moment to decided what to do.

"No."

Voldemort whirled around, rage upon his face and in every line of his body. "What?"

"No."

***

Minerva sighed as she leaned back in her seat. The small coffee shop has become a regular place for her. One thing she hadn't realized, though, was that it was also a regular place for the infamous "Dan" - and Marianna had taken that opportunity to its fullest. The redhead was sitting next to him, across the room, and they were obviously having a lovely time.

She couldn't help but envy her. Marianna had always been so alive, so vibrant - everyone loved her. Minerva had the looks, the brains - but she didn't feel alive. 

She looked out the window at the setting sun. "Gods, Albus," she whispered softly, closing her eyes.

Suddenly she was jolted awake. Looking up, she realized it was dark outside. She must have fallen asleep, she realized. But shouldn't the shop have closed by now? 

Standing up, she gasped as she saw outside. Fires raged in the lonely streets, and a jarring scream sent fear plummeting to her core. She whipped out her wand and ran outside, looking around the small wizarding town. Bodies were lying in the street, and others were running away. 

Grindewald.

A sudden panic gripped her and she stood there for a while, not quite sure what to do. Part of her was telling her to run, while the other was screaming at her to help those poor people. Some one screaming to her left caused her to glance at them, and she felt sick at the sight of so much blood. Rushing forward she knelt down. 

"Are you alright?" It seemed like such a stupid question, but it was all she could think up at the time.

"No, they used a Cutting Spell, slashed right down my chest," the woman sobbed out. Minerva stared at her in realization as she felt the warm blood on her hands. Biting her lip, she undid the woman's cloak and stared, horrified, at the cut. 

"Oh, Gods," she whispered, trying to remember the correct spell. Her hands were shaking and the woman was staring at her with pleading eyes. "I-I don't know what to do," Minerva admitted, crying. 

"Minerva!"

She turned around, and her eyes met with ice blue ones. At once, she felt safer. He was here. Nothing could happen to her now.

He rushed over and knelt next to the woman, whispering hurriedly. Minerva watched as her wounds faded, shaking with relief. When he was done, he told the woman to stay as inconspicuous as possible, and then he grabbed Minerva's arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I left as soon as I heard of the attack on Oxford." He didn't add that he'd come because she was there.

"Is Grindewald still here?" she asked, and they began walking hurriedly towards the school.

"No, I don't believe so. The mediwizards are already beginning to clean up the mess."

"What are you going to do?"

"Headmaster Dippit has granted me leave so that I can rally out forces."

Minerva stopped and stared at him. "You're going to lead the British defense?"

"Yes. And I want you to work with me."

"_What?_ Why me?"

"I know you, Minerva. You have a mind for strategy, you always have. You could be very useful."

"What about my studies?"

"I _am_ a Transfiguration Master, you know."

"You won't have time."

"I've lived for months without sleep before," he said dryly, raising an eyebrow.

"Profe-"

"Albus."

She paused for a moment. "Albus," she agreed softly, loving the sound of his name, "are you sure?"

"Yes."

She nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll do it."

*****

Hermione was sitting in her tower, waiting. By now, she'd come to expect him to be there when she went to her sanctitude. She didn't know why she had suddenly taken a liking to him, but he had seemed… almost _human lately, and she didn't want to suddenly find that spell broken. Secretly, she considered him almost as a guardian angel. After all, if it hadn't been for him, she would have been…_

But it wouldn't do to think of that now. She sighed and clutched her cloak tighter about her.

She remembered the talk she'd had with Professor McGonagall earlier that day. She'd been released that morning after a two-day rest, and, after dinner, when she could no longer stand the prying eyes and probing questions of her classmates and the angry glares of the Slytherins, she had decided to do what she did best: she went to the Library to read.

When she got there, Madam Pince gave her a friendly smile, something she rarely gave anyone else; in Hermione she recognized a kindred spirit in her love and admiration for the world of books. Hermione returned the grin, and then went to the History section. She was looking through one book when another caught her eye, a book labeled only as Grindewald. She stared at in for a moment in surprise. Hadn't Professor Dumbledore defeated Grindewald? The idea intrigued her, so she immediately pulled the book down, found the comfiest chair, and immersed herself.

Two hours later, Professor McGonagall had entered the library, expecting only to get the latest issue of _Transfiguration Today, when she noticed Hermione, and, in particular, what she was reading. She stood there for a while, staring at the black cover, caught up in a swirl of memories, before Hermione looked up and noticed her with surprise. "Professor?"_

"Miss Granger."

Hermione looked between the Professor and the book a few times before she said, "you're in this."

"I know."

"I never knew you played such a large part in the war, Professor."

"I gave all of the credit to Albus. All I did was cast a simple Stunning spell that didn't even have the effect I desired."  
"But still, without it-"

"I know very well what might have happened without it, Miss Granger. It's not something I like to dwell on."

There was a short silence after that. "I'm sorry, Professor."

"No, Miss Granger, it's fine. I'm sorry I snapped at you."  
Another short pause. "Was he as bad as Voldemort?"

"You're reading the book. You tell me," she said conversationally.

"Well, he certainly seemed to be as ruthless. More so, in fact. He was absolutely mad. But he didn't kill nearly as many people, and he wasn't as powerful, it seems. After all, it only took one Killing Curse to kill him. But for all I know, it may have been just as terrifying."

"It was," the Professor agreed, sitting down across from her. "Everyday a new place was attacked, and more people were killed. Luckily, Grindewald didn't kill everyone; only those he felt were a threat. Towards the end of his reign, he destroyed everything in sight, terrified and ruthless in his madness. I never expected to be there when he died, though. The sight of him, staring at us and not even comprehending that the man in front of him was Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the British Defense, and just anyone else, yet still wanting to kill him just as badly – he didn't even care anymore, Miss Granger. All he wanted was to kill, destroy. It was what he lived for, by then."

"My God," Hermione whispered, setting the book down. "But wasn't there anyone else in the cave, protecting him?"

"No, he'd killed them all, afraid of a hostile takeover. By then, you see, everything was a threat – the walls, the people, the world…"

And so they sat there for hours, discussing the war, the plans, the 'ifs', 'ands', and 'buts' that went along with everything. Eventually, though, Hermione had one question left on her mind: "Professor, what happened to you?"

She looked up sharply. "What?"

"I mean, you seemed to understand the feeling of being… of getting… you know," Hermione said softly, looking away for a moment. "And… and Madam Pomfrey said something yesterday about you being the only one who really understood these things, and well… I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking you this, it's too personal…"

She was silent for a long, long time, and Hermione didn't know what to think. She was about to excuse herself and go to bed, when McGonagall said, in a soft voice. "You're right, Hermione. It is very personal." She sighed and looked down. Again, a long silence. And then she bid Hermione goodbye softly, and left.

Sitting up at her tower, then, Hermione felt the immense burden of heavy guilt weigh upon her shoulders. She's brought forth some very, very awful memories, and she knew it.

She glanced at the moon. It had to be around four in the morning. He must not be coming.

She sighed and stood to leave, when something on the grounds caught her eye and she leaned out the open-air window.

Lying on the ground, hundreds of feet below her, almost indistinguishable in the night, was a still black-cloaked figure.

And with a feeling of heavy foreboding, Hermione Granger stood and raced through the hallways of the lonely school.

*****************

And you have your update. Sorry it took me so long, I had to write a new chapter for _Memories _as well and I did that first.

Reviews are much needed right now - I really want to know what you guys think. And if anyone knows of a place online where I can translate English to Latin, it would be very much appreciated.

Love,

~*****CEA


	7. Chapter 6

*****

"Is he going to live, Albus?" asked the black-haired witch, wrapped tenderly in the elder man's arms as she looked down at the man lying prone in the Hospital Wing.

"I don't know, Minerva," he confided softly. "His Mark won't stop bleeding. It's burning him, his fever won't go down."

"Oh, Albus, we can't lose him!" she cried desperately, and buried her head in his chest. He placed his chin on top of her head and lightly ran a finger through her loose hair.

"I know, my love," he said softly, so only she could hear.

Poppy Pomfrey watched the scene with more then just a little heartbreak as she tucked the covers more securely around the only other occupant on the Hospital Wing: Hermione Granger. After finding Severus unconscious and bleeding profusely, she had run to fetch her Head of House straight off, and the two of them had alerted the Headmaster and Pomfrey. After getting him upstairs, Hermione had refused to go to her own rooms, and because she knew that the girl had been riding for hours with no sleep, Poppy had deceptively slipped some Dreamless Sleep Potion into a water goblet and laid the girl down in the bed next to Severus. She was sleeping contentedly for the first time in many nights.

Albus sat down on the edge of the bed across from the man, Minerva sitting next to him, and watched the unconscious man. He felt torn up inside. All the knowledge he possessed would not rid the man of the Dark Mark that was slowly but surely taking the life from him. Every time he went to think on it the situation seemed more and more hopeless, and the idea of watching some one he had come to love like a son die in front of him... Voldemort had planned it, he was certain.

"When will she wake, Poppy?" Minerva said suddenly, starling him out of his reverie.

"In a few hours."

Minerva sighed as she looked upon her star student. "This will be hard on her."

"She's strong, Minerva," Albus responded softly.

The woman, though, shook her head. "She's in love with him, Albus."

The other two stared at her in shock. "_What?" Poppy managed to finally get out._

"If she's not now, she will be. I can tell. I remember the look in her eyes. I used to see it every morning in the mirror. I believe he will love her, as well, if... if he lives."

The sadness of that situation hit the other two as soon as she'd finished saying it, And Madam Pomfrey sat down on the edge of the girl's bed and placed her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do, Headmaster."

"I know, don't blame yourself, Poppy."

"But I've been caring for him for so _long, Albus, I just don't know-"_

"Shhh, Poppy," Minerva whispered quietly, leaning back into her love for support. "None of us really knows what is going to happen. We've never had anything like this before. All we can really do is wait. Wait, and watch, and hope."

"Ah, Minerva. It's the waiting that always seems so endless," He said softly.

"I know. But we love him. He knows that. He'll fight it." She sighed and closed her eyes. "He has to."

And so they sat. And they waited. And they watched. And above all, they hoped.

***

April, 1945. The war was at its peak. Do to the combined efforts of Minerva McGonagall and her band of plotters and spies, the exact location of Grindelwald's lair had almost been located. "_And I want all of you working harder then ever!" she barked at them, walking through the line. At only 24 years old, she was in charge of a large amount of people, more then most people would trust with some one with experience. But, reflected the blue-eyed man watching her with mild amusement, this wasn't any normal woman._

"Still forcing your crew along, Minerva?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Don't laugh at me, Albus. These buffoons should have figured out where he is ages ago."

"Minerva, my dearest, you need to lighten up."

She stared at him. "You did not just tell me to lighten up in the middle of a war."

"I believe I did."

"I fail to understand you, Albus, as usual." She sighed as she picked up a quill and began to search through the work her group had done. Seconds later, his hand was upon hers, stopping the moving quill. He stood up behind her.

"You've always been the serious one, Minerva. The one who forces everyone to think ahead to the future, and to try to understand and do things they'd rather put off. Why can't you, just once, be the one to put things off, to look at the optimistic side of things? You don't have to always worry-"

"_Albus_," she cut in, feeling rather uncomfortable in his embrace. Her heart was pounding in her chest. He didn't want to move, though, not when he was this close to her, when he could hear her breathing, when her hand was in his....

"**Minerva**! Minerva, get over here, I think I've found it!"

At once she pulled away from him and went running across the room to grab the map out of the young man's hands as he pointed out why what he'd found made sense. She was two steps ahead of him, though. She could see it right when she saw the paper. "Albus! Albus, _we've got it!"_

"Where is he?" he asked, standing next to her.

"Moscow," she explained, pointing at the map. He stared at it for a long time, and she knew that he was memorizing the location, before he nodded and grabbed her by the arm.

"You have to alert the others," he said, before turning around and walking away.

"Albus, where are you going?"

"After him."

A feeling of dread settled deep in her stomach. "**No! No, Albus, _please, not alone-"_**

"You know I have to do this, Minerva. We both know it."

There eyes met, and she saw the determination and resignation in his. Slowly she nodded and grabbed her cloak. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not."

"_Yes_, I am."

"**No**, Minerva."

"Albus, I-"

"You are _24 years old_, Minerva!" he thundered. "**Far too young to go out there and place yourself in the direct path of the greatest Dark Wizard we've seen in centuries!"**

"I am _not_ letting you go alone!" she responded just as angrily, as the room watched on. "I've been your partner for years now, and I will not let you go when I know I could be of some assistance to you! I will not sit here like some left-behind wife while you go and get yourself killed!"

"Minerva, I don't care what you think, I am not-"

"You can't do this alone, Albus. We both know that." She wrapped her cloak around her shoulders, speaking more softly. "You need my help."

There was a brief silence while the rest of her followers held their breath. He felt very conflicted as her reason battled with his. "Minerva, I don't want to put you in danger."

Her disposition softened. "I know, Albus. That's why I have to come with you. You can't keep me here."

He watched her for a long time before softly sighing. "What am I to do with you, Minerva?"

She nodded slowly and walked up to him, taking his arm, and they walked together towards the door. Before leaving she turned around, "you!" she called, pointing at the man closest to her. "You're in charge," she declared before closing the door behind them. Albus gave her a bemused look before the two of them unceremoniously left the building.

***

It was 2:30 in the morning, Moscow time, and Minerva couldn't sleep. A few feet away from her, Marianna was sleeping peacefully, and across the room Albus lay still. It was very dark in the room they were in, she thought; there was only a sliver of moon in the sky. Standing, she gathered her blanket around her for warmth and walked outside.

It was very cool, and the wide, clear sky suddenly made her feel very alone. So much has happened, she thought, sitting on the grass outside of the small hut.

Upon arriving in Moscow earlier, she and Albus had at once set out for the place they had intended to get to that day, until they had been alerted via owl that a large and significant battle between Grindelwald's troops and their own troops directly outside of St. Petersburg. They had Apparated there, and had spent the next few hours in the battle. With the help of the great Albus Dumbledore, they had won, finally forcing the opposing side to retreat, but then, when they were ready to leave again, the Commander of that section had approached them, worn out and sad, and had pleaded with them to help him, as apparently there was another force barely one hundred miles away, and they would run into them sooner rather then later.

Minerva had, naturally, suggested that they apparate away to regain their strength, and she had been horrified when he told her that many of the troops had not yet reached the age to obtain their Apparation licenses. It had been a hard decision, but they had agreed, unable to condemn these people to what would surely be death if they left. 

Upon arriving at the official camp, the first thing she'd heard was a loud scream and then she'd been attacked from behind. Turning around, she's looked straight into the shining eyes of her dear friend, who, upon hearing exactly what they were up to, insisted upon coming along as well. Albus hadn't liked the idea, and neither had Minerva, but Marianna was just as stubborn as she was, and she was a powerful healer, and in the end they had agreed.

And now, hours later, she was outside staring at the stars while her friends lay in the little hut they had found unoccupied. It was strange, she mused, how peaceful it was right now, even with a war going on all around them. But not right here. Not right here, in this quaint little section of the world.

"Minerva."

She turned around in surprise and stared into the bright blue eyes of her best friend. "Albus, I thought you were asleep?"

"That was my intention." He came to stand next to her, also looking up at the sky. "Are you afraid?"

"I wasn't for a while; the adrenaline rush kind of takes it out of you. But now I am. I just keep wondering about... what would happen if one of us, or all of us, died? If we failed? So many things could go wrong, and I'm more worried for you and Mari then I am for myself..."

"It's always been in your nature to worry, Minerva. But I'm worried too," he confided, sitting down. "I keep wondering if I should be bringing either of you into this with me."

"Albus, I don't want to have this discussion again."

"I know you don't, so I will let it go. But if anything happens to you, I would never forgive myself."

"I feel the same way, Albus," she said softly, looking shyly into his eyes. "I can't imagine life without you." She bit her lip as he looked back at her in surprise. But then he smiled at her and she gave a small smile again.

"Or I without you." Her smile blossomed fully and he took a moment to appreciate its beauty before glancing back at the hut. "I hope we haven't woken Marianna up."

She laughed throatily. "Marianna could sleep through a battle," she declared, giving him a grin. "No, it's just you and me out here, Albus." He froze at that statement and she looked at him in apprehension. Swallowing, she knelt so that she was nearer to his height. "In fact," she added softly, blushing slightly, "that's the way I prefer it."

His eyes darkened as she said this, and his mouth went dry. "Minerva," he said gently, "you're 24."

Her smile fell as she lowered back to the ground. "I **do wish you'd stop using that as an excuse," she said, unable to keep the hurt from her voice as she looked away from him.**

"But the fact of the matter remains that it is the truth," he continued. "I'm far too old for you."

"That's _bull_, Albus, and you and I both know it," she retorted somewhat angrily. "104 is hardly old for _any wizard, and on top of that, you're as fit an healthy as any 50-year-old! Love knows no age," she added softly at the end._

He reached down and lifted her chin to look up at him. "What did you say?" he asked softly.

"'Love knows no age'," she repeated.

He swallowed. "Minerva, you can't be in love with me."

Her eyes opened wide in hurt. "How can you say that? If I wasn't in love with you, Albus, then what the _hell has this feeling been, this feeling I've carried around with me for 6 years?" she added softly. His eyes widened at that as she knelt again and lightly swept some hair out of his face and behind his ear, keeping her hand there. "Besides," she whispered, looking deeply into his eyes, "I need you tonight."_

And then she kissed him.

It was slow and very uncertain, and she pulled away quickly, but it still left him feeling shaken as he stared at her. "Minerva," he pleaded, feeling his control bleeding from him.

She reached her other hand up and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking hopeful before kissing him again. He moaned and responded this time, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. 

As they lay back in the grass, all other thoughts were thrown to the wind as clothes and words were discarded in the deep black of the night. Both knew they might die the next day, and both agreed silently to take this small comfort for all it was worth.

Later, when they lay together, his arms holding her close and both staring into the other's eyes, she whispered again the words she had held back for so long. "I love you."

He smiled softly, knowing at that moment that he was the luckiest man in the world. "I love you, Minerva," he responded, before kissing her upon the forehead and holding her again as both drifted into a light sleep.

*************

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read this so far. I know this chapter took longer then the last, but the last scene was unusually hard to write.

As it is, expect less frequent updates from me in the future - my mum's computer just broke down. I would, however, appreciate reviews ;) Especially following this chapter... I was really uncertain about that last segment, please tell me whether or not it seemed real. And sooner rather then later, the pace is going to pick up - next chapter: the battle against Grindelwald, and how will Hermione, Minerva, and Albus save Severus?

Love,

**~*CEA**


	8. Chapter 7

***

They strode forward together, silent and grim, Minerva as serious as ever and Marianna and Albus absent of their usual good cheer. Their wands were grasped tightly in their hands as they walked through the devastation towards their imminent goal. A mile or so away from them they could hear the loud explosion as a battle raged on, but they ignore it. Their minds were completely occupied by the cave now in their line of vision.

"I'm going ahead," Albus said, "you two stay here."

"No!" Marianna said before Minerva could. "We weren't brought along to-"

"Just to scout ahead," he added. "Unless either of you have yet learned how to turn invisible?"

"Few people can," Marianna said bitterly, but Minerva raised an eyebrow and, to the surprise of both, seemed to disappear. That was, until they heard a plaintive mew and glanced down to see bright green eyes staring at them from the head of a tabby cat.

Albus stared at her in shock and then chuckled quietly to himself. "Well, then. Marianna, will you be alright here alone?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me, just be careful, the two of you."

Albus nodded and then was no longer there. But she could see the impressions in the soft grass where his feet must be, and then he and the cat set out, the cat also following the indentations in the ground. And then Marianna sat down and waited, allowing the nervousness she'd been ignoring to settle in her stomach. "Oh, God," she whispered softly, her fiery red hair falling in her eyes, "I don't want to die."

*****

Hermione sat on the chair next to his bed, holding his hand tightly in hers. She had long since stopped crying, and had proceeded to simply wait.

Professor McGonagall had stopped by earlier, and she had understood Hermione's feelings amazingly well. She hadn't said anything, no, but Hermione could see it in her eyes. Somehow, the woman knew everything Hermione was feeling, and that was a slight comfort. It meant that there was at least one person she could talk to, because she sure as Hell didn't understand exactly what she was feeling herself.

He was her guardian angel. He had been branded with that title the night he had saved her. That night, he had without a thought stupefied his star student and expelled him on her behalf, and had shown that, amazingly enough, he cared for her. He really did. He had talked to her quite amiably in the tower; indeed, he had joked with her. He had made her feel safe in every way possible. He had offered her a smile. He wasn't handsome, not in any way, but he certainly looked more approachable with that smile, she thought wistfully. She looked at him again, lying there so still and, wondered bitterly if she'd ever get to see that smile again.

She treasured that smile now. At the time she hadn't noted it, but when he'd left, after, Lord knows, making a joke, she'd realized it and remembered it, and it had been burned into her mind ever since. It was special, she knew, to see Severus Snape smile. It was more special and rare then she'd ever imagined. How many students could say that he'd spared the time to give them a joke or smile? How many people could even say that? She was lucky.

He looks so peaceful, she thought, smoothing some of his hair off of his face. She'd realized some time ago that the reason it looked greasy was because he was actually protecting it with a Potion. She had almost laughed. It was both amazingly vain of him - to ensure he still had hair when he turned 40 when he'd never seemed to be the type to care about appearances - and very illogical for such a brilliant man - after all, even if the potion protected it, it still looked like a greasy mess. She wondered if there was any way she could find a Potion - or, perhaps, create one, - that wouldn't have that greasiness. She wondered yet more bitterly if it would matter in the next few days.

Whatever the reasons, he'd become her Knight in Shining Armor, and she couldn't shake off that feeling. And she wanted to return the favor, but she didn't know how.

Sighing, she reached up and ran her fingers over the crescent moon necklace she had always had. She blinked back tears as she remembered that last Christmas together.

"I love you, Hermione," her mother had said, from behind, and then the girl had felt the feeling of cold silver pressing lightly onto her chest. Reaching down, she had lifted the delicate pendant of Mother of Pearl and silver by its chain to get a better look at it.

"Oh, mum, it's beautiful!" she had exclaimed.

Her mother had nodded proudly. "Just like my daughter," she had said, grinning. "It was giving to me by a very special person the day you were born. They told me to give it to you on your 16th Christmas, and that I have done."

"Who?" Hermione had asked, curious as always, but her mother had merely laughed.

"Now that, my dear, is a story for another day," she had said.

Hermione closed her eyes as she ran a delicate finger over its surface. A story she'd never hear, now.

She let out a slow breath and unclasped it, allowing it to pool into her left hand. She looked back at Severus. She couldn't tell him how much she cared for him, but she could give him this, she decided. Reaching around his neck, she lightly clasped the necklace and out of sheer impulse laid a kiss on his brow. 

"Get better, soon, Severus," she whispered, not noticing that she'd used his first name.

Standing, she gracefully smoothed out her skirt and picked up her book bag, and silently made her way out.

***

There were four guards at the front of the cave. Four well-trained wizards, three of whom Albus recognized as former students, which made him feel sick. He looked down at the tabby standing by his side.

"Minerva," he whispered, and her head snapped up to where his voice had come from. "I'm going over there. I think I'll be able to get at least three of them before they really understand what's happening. I'll call for you if I need your help, but only come if I call for you, you understand?"

The cat gave the closest thing possible to a cat nod, and Albus set out across the open ground towards the cave, and pointed his wand at the first person. "_Stupefy_!" he whispered sharply, and the first red beam flew. He did this twice more, successfully knocking out the first three, and the fourth began to shoot his own spells back. However, he had no idea where Albus was, and in no short time he too was lying on the ground. Albus turned around and nodded towards the cat, and she trotted out. He walked over to the cave and looked inside.

His ears were beginning to buzz from the force of turning invisible, but he ignored it for now. No one seemed to be there, but he knew better then that. "Minerva," he said to the tabby, "go get Marianna and bring her here."

The tabby bounded off and he stepped into the cave.

*****

Minerva looked up in surprise from her mug of tea as a knock interrupted her thoughts. 'Who could be calling on me at this hour?' she wondered, setting the mug aside and standing gracefully. She unlocked the door and opened it, and her eyes widened. "Miss Granger, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I was just visiting Sev-Professor Snape," she amended hurriedly, looking horrified as she finally realized that she'd been referring to him using his first name.

Minerva's gaze softened. "Ah. I understand now. Come in." The brown haired girl smiled her thanks and entered, setting her book bag on the ground. "Tea?"

"Yes please. Sugar, no cream," Hermione said, sitting down somewhat awkwardly and looking around. Minerva's living quarters didn't surprise her much. Completely and utterly neat, with a large bookshelf covering the entire left wall and a large fireplace. On a table sat a half-finished chess game, and she noted the parchments lying on the ground with some amusement, each from Arabella Figg, each with her next move on it. There were very few personal adornments, save for a statuette of a cat upon one of the shelves, a few plants, and one very old picture of a black-haired 20-something-year-old girl and... Professor Dumbledore. Hermione wasn't surprised. Upon taking a closer look, though, she was surprised to find herself looking at quite the mirror image. She blinked and picked it up off the table. Her eyes were very wide. "No wonder Professor Dumbledore gets a funny look on his face when he looks at me," she whispered softly.

"Odd, isn't it?" came a soft voice behind her. Hermione hastily set down the picture and turned around, but Minerva was merely smiling. "The other Professors think it's funny, you know. I'm not quite sure why myself." Hermione smiled weakly, took the steaming mug from Minerva, and sat back down, feeling slightly more comfortable than she had before. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Hermione choked on her first sip. She blushed and set the mug down, not quite sure how to begin. "It's about Professor Snape," she began, grimacing slightly. "I um.... well, you see... I..."

"Alright, then I'll start," Minerva said, her eyes twinkling not unlike Albus'. "You're beginning to think you're in love with him."

Hermione stared at her, dumbfounded. "Um, well, yes."

"And you're not quite sure what to make of this considering who he is, who you are, and common protocol."

Hermione blinked. "Are you sure you have no talent in Divination, Professor?"

"No, dear, just psychology. And I went through this myself, though with a very different person."

"Professor Dumbledore?"

Minerva smiled. "Yes. Professor Dumbledore. Except he was much older than Professor Snape is at the time."

"But it worked out?"

"After a fashion, yes, it worked out."

"So... are you saying you don't have a problem with this?"

Minerva sighed. "Hermione, I know you, and I know him. He is a very private man. He may not want to be with you, whether or not he cares for you. He can not forgive himself for the sins of his past, and he will be afraid of tainting you. But if he can get past that, you will be good for each other, I'm sure. I just don't want to see you get yourself hurt."

Hermione was silent for a while, staring into her teacup. "I've never felt like this before, Professor," she confessed. "I mean, I felt flattered by Viktor's crush on me, but he was more like a friend. And I had a slight crush on Ron in my fourth and fifth year. But really, this is all so new to me, and I don't know what to think."

Minerva smiled kindly. "I felt the same way. First love is a very special thing, and you never forget it. Hopefully it works out."

Hermione paused. "Are you certain this is love?"

"If it isn't now, it will be," Minerva said softly again.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Thank you, Professor."

"Anytime, my dear. Anytime. Now, get some sleep. You look about ready to pass out."

Hermione blushed as Minerva held the door open for her and whispered a last thank you as she left. Minerva closed the door behind her and silently reflected on how different she acted around the girl, before emptying what was left of her tea down the drain and finally going to sleep.

***

Albus entered the cave silent and invisible, walking around slowly with his wand still pointed out. There didn't seem to be anyone there until he heard voices.

Stepping into a different cavern, he saw the warm glow of firelight and a few dozen officers standing about. None of them were smiling; in fact, they were all talking quite seriously about one thing or another. Most of them had wands in their hands, as though prepared for a sudden strike at any moment. 

Albus wondered how many more rooms there were like this before they would come upon Gregory Grindelwald himself.

Stepping out, he at once began to fire. The officers began to yell, scream, and, after a mere second's pause, fire back. He found himself dodging the spells that shot this way while shooting back, and within a minute two more voices - those of Minerva and Marianna - joined him, and the fire moved from him to them, as they could actually see them. Panic filled him, and he began to shoot his spells faster and quicker until all the officers lay either stunned or dead. He turned to the two girls. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," Minerva said shortly, and Marianna nodded, a grim look upon her face. "Let's go," she added, stepping nonchalantly over one falling soldier and making her way across the cavern, looking around for any traps.

Albus followed suit, as did Marianna, and they moved on to the next cavern, but no one was there. It got very dark as they went along. Finally, three caverns later, Minerva turned to whisper into his ear, "where is he?"

A different person altogether, though, answered. "I'm right here, my dear."

And then the final battle began.

*****

Severus looked shakily around, but he couldn't see anything, It was pitch black, wherever he was, and cold. So very cold.

He thought he could hear some one speaking to him, but he couldn't make out Her voice. She was too far away. Who was She?

"Do you really want to know?"

He turned, and stared straight into his own eyes. He stared in surprise. "Who are you?"

"I'm you. A different type of you, but a part of you, nonetheless. I'm your Conscious. Which, you may have figured out, you're not."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I'm talking to myself in riddles. This can't be good."

Conscious laughed. "You have no idea."

The small, high voice sounded again, and he glanced up. "Who is she?"

"She's one of your students. Hermione Granger."

Severus stared in surprise. "Hermione? What is she doing? She hates me."

"She loves you."

Severus let out a bitter laugh. "No one, my dear Conscious, has ever loved me."

Conscious let out the same bitter laugh, but somehow it was different, and Severus knew that. "Are you really that dense to think that no one loves you? You've got this beautiful girl sitting at your bedside pining away for you, trying to do anything to save you, but you won't believe it. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall couldn't care for you more if you were their own son! Poppy Pomfrey is sitting across the room watching Hermione, her heart breaking, wishing to the Gods that she could do something. They all love you, Severus, but you refuse to see it."

"How could they love me?" he cried. "I have nothing to offer! I am cold hearted, cruel, dispassionate! I've done so many things I regret-"

"But they forgive you! Why do you refuse to see it? They forgive you, and they love you."

"How could they forgive me?" he whispered hollowly. "I don't understand."

Conscious stared at him for a long time. "They are able to see what good you have done, Severus. They are able to see past the hate. Why can't you?" Holding out his hand, in it appeared the necklace Hermione had placed around his neck. "She wants you to have this. To have her heart. Take it and accept her, and accept that you have something to return to, Severus. You do, you know. Fight this. You have to get back to her."

Severus stood for what seemed like hours, staring at the gleaming crescent moon in Conscious's hand. And then, with a trembling hand a different sort of gleam in his eye, he grasped the necklace in his hand...

***

Minerva gasped as Albus pushed her out of the way, a green flash of light illuminating where she had been standing as they fell to the floor.

"_Stupefy!" _Marianna cried, standing at ready as usual, but the spell was easily blocked and another fired back at the red head in return as Albus and Minerva hurriedly got to their feet.

"Is this the defense force the Great Albus Dumbledore brings?" mocked Grindelwald. "Two girls barely out of their teens?"

"Don't listen to him," Albus said, as their enemy came into the light. "Whatever he says, ignore it."

"Right," Marianna said, as Minerva nodded. Grindelwald laughed.

"I wouldn't quite blame you, though," he added, his eyes twinkling maliciously. "They look like they'd be a good fuck."

Albus's eyes flashed angrily. Minerva gave him a warning glance.

"_Stupefy_!" Grindelwald called, and Minerva dodged the beam.

"_Conjunctivus_!" She cried in return, and Grindelwald seemed surprised by the power behind the curse, but only momentarily as Albus tried Stunning him again and he had to dodge.

"_Crucio_!" he fired back, but this time he pointed his wand at the ceiling, and Minerva and Marianna had to throw themselves out of the way of falling debris. The sound of the rocks hitting the ground echoed throughout the cave as dust flew up and into their eyes.

"Where'd he go?!" Minerva cried, pulling herself to her feet. Albus stood and shook his head, though she couldn't see his face.

"I don't know!"

Marianna stood, coughing loudly, and opened her eyes. Which widened immediately. She saw it as though in slow motion. The shadow in the gloom of the falling dust; somehow, she knew that it was him, and he raised his wand slowly, and pointed it straight at-

"Minerva!" she cried, running as fast as possible. Throwing herself forward, she pushed Minerva out of the way just as the bright green flash lit up through the haze.

Minerva cried out as her shoulder hit the ground hard, and she sat up and stared in horror at the body lying on the ground. "Marianna!" she yelled, trying to go to her, but Albus grabbed her by the arms and tugged her away as yet another flash lit the air. Yelling angrily, she stood, ripping her arm away from him, and charged forward, slamming her body into that of her opponent. Grindelwald was more then just a little surprised at the sudden aggressiveness as the wind was knocked out of him, but he still had his own anger, and grabbing her by the shoulders he threw her towards the ground as hard as he could, where she hit her head hard upon the stone.

Albus was panting, a million thoughts running through his head, the foremost of which was, Is she alive? She wasn't moving, and he felt his breath catch in his throat as Grindelwald stepped up to her, a look of sadistic glee upon his face.

"Should I kill her?" he asked. "Or is she dead already?"

Albus sucked in a sharp breath. "Leave her alone."

"No. Why should I?" Clearly, the game was very enjoyable for him.

"Because it's me you want, not her."

"Oh, you're wrong. No, I'd very much like to kill Minerva McGonagall." Albus stared at him in surprise. "It's obvious who she is. The black hair, tall frame, beautiful, powerful - who else could she be?" he smirked and knelt down next to her, before wrapping his left arm around her waist and lifting her up. Albus was shaking. Grindelwald's eyes were drifting in and out of focus. "I shall dominate," he said softly, and Albus felt the chill in his bones that always accompanied statements of such insanity. "All those who stand in my way will die," he continued.

"Let her go." 

Grindelwald swiveled his head so that he was staring directly into Albus's piercing blue eyes. There was an utter lack of emotion in his eyes. "No."

It was then that Minerva woke up, but she didn't move, something in her brain telling her not to. She listened to the conversation, and quickly summed up exactly where she was, who was holding, and in a second she had decided what to do.

She wrenched herself out of his grasp and turned around as fast as possible, kneeing him as hard as she could in the groin. His eyes went wide with pain, but she didn't bother to register that; bending down, she picked up her wand where it had fallen.

"_Immobulus_!" two voices cried at once, and Grindewald stood, frozen, his eyes wide with fear.

Albus strode forward, an angry look in his eye. "You've killed so many people, Gregory," he whispered. 

If Grindelwald could have smiled, he would have. As it was, he didn't answer the question; he focused his power inwards, drawing it inside of him, a rare talent he had been harvesting for quite some time for a situation just like this one. 

"What are you going to do, Albus?" Minerva asked softly, massaging her neck and taking his hand, squeezing it tightly, something that did not go unnoticed.

"We'll bring him to the Ministry," he said heavily. "I'm sure that the Minister will want to deal with him himself."

She nodded, and then froze and turned slowly around to face the body of her best friend. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she walked slowly over to the fallen girl, kneeling next to her. 

Just a little longer, Grindelwald thought. The man with the white beard - who was standing in his way, he thought with a flash of absolute anger - was no longer paying him any attention, his eyes focused sadly on his distraught lover.

She couldn't see her face very well anymore, as it was darker now then before; she wondered idly how long they had been there. Reaching over, she smoother some hair off of her best friend's face and hugged her tightly together as she began to cry.

It was ready. Feeling all of the energy, he pulled it into the center of his being and blasted it outward as fast as possible. The spell holding him shattered and he wand was at the ready immediately. Albus whirled around and Minerva looked up, but it was as if in slow motion to them. He pointed the weapon at Minerva first. "_Ava_-"

Minerva raised her wand and pointed it at him, though, a quick reflex that saved her life. "_Stupefy_!"

The red light left her wand at the same time as the green left his, striking each other and richoting off one another. The beams both flew back at their owners. Grindelwald ducked, but Minerva's spell struck her square in the chest and she collapsed where she knelt. Grindelwald took this chance and pointed his wand at her again.

Albus did the first thing that came to mind. "**_Avada Kedavra_**!" he thundered, his voice shaking the very stone they were standing on, speaking the words in a blur. The light that flashed from his wand was more a brilliant white than green, a symbol of its power. It was done. Gregory Grindelwald was finally defeated.

"_Ennervate_," he whispered in Minerva's direction. She drew in a gasp and sat up abruptly. Her eyes widened as she looked at Grindelwald's dead body. Albus knelt down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

And suddenly, strongly, she could feel the black weight of death over them all.

And she wondered, frightened, if that could be an omen.

**************

A/N: This is my longest chapter of LMLD yet, so be happy, people. I have discovered that writing battle scenes suck, so I hope you all liked that last one. Next chapter: Tom Riddle, deceptions, really sad things (sorry), and Severus and Hermione continue to kind of dance around one another.

Hope you're enjoying this so far. 

And as this chapter is so long and took me awhile to write, I expect REVIEWS!!! Okay?

To Jestana - CEA = stupid sometimes. Thank you for your really helpful review, and for beta-ing this afterwards. I love ya!

Love,

~*CEA 


	9. Chapter 8

**WARNING: This chapter contains mildly graphic rape. Do not read if you can not stomach that sort of thing.**

***

Minerva was staring into space, her eyes far away, when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Starting, she looked into the bright blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore and let out a sigh of relief. She tried to give him a smile, but her mouth would not seem to work and his gaze was troubled as he knelt down beside her.

"I just sent an Owl to the Lupin family," he whispered. "Are you going to be alright?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes, reaching up and grasping his hand. "She can't be dead, Albus, she just can't be," she whispered.

He stared at her for a moment and then gathered her into his arms and pulled her close. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, crying softly into his neck. 

He closed his eyes, running his hands through her hair. "It will be alright, Love. I promise."

She shook her head. "I can't believe that, Albus, not right now..."

"Shh," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

They stayed like that for some time, until a man dressed in robes arrived. "Albus Dumbledore?"

Sighing, Albus unwrapped his arms from around her and glanced up at him. "Yes?"

"They need you in the back to give an account."

He nodded solemnly. "Will you be alright?"

"Of course," she whispered, giving him a meek smile.

He nodded and left. The man glanced over at her. "Minerva McGonagall?"

"Yes, that is me."

"You're free to leave."

"I should wait for Albus."

"I'll let him know. He won't be out of there for hours."

She sighed and nodded. "Thank you."

In truth, she realized, as she stood and smoothed out her clothing, there was one place she felt she had to look at, one last time.

*****

Minerva ran along the hallways as fast as she could, not quite daring to believe it. Her normally perfect bun was falling out as she ran, her eyes wide. Like that, she burst into the Hospital Wing and stood frozen in the door.

Albus glanced up at her, smiling at the site of her looking so out of character. He set the bowl he had been holding aside and waited to see what she would do.

Severus looked up, a weak look upon hi face, but he was very much awake. Pale, worn out, barely able to even move, but awake and coherent and finally, perfectly healthy.

"Severus?"

He smiled and nodded.

She stared at him a moment longer, not daring to believe it, before she reached up and covered her mouth, smiling happily, joy radiating from her every pore. She walked forward and Albus rose to greet her, taking her hand in his and smiling still at the site. She leaned over and gently hugged the very reserved man, who gave Albus a look but did not move for fear of hurting the feelings of this woman.

"Oh, thank Merlin you're alive!" she whispered. "How ever can it be, though?"

He glanced away from her, a distressed look on his face. She stared at him quizzically before glancing up at Albus, who glanced down at him before saying, softly, "he believes it was a gift from Miss Granger."

"A gift?" she asked, puzzled.

Albus paused, searching her eyes, before reaching down and gently lifting a silver chain from around Severus's neck. She froze as the crescent moon appeared in her vision, the lights from the moon dancing on it. Reaching out a trembling hand, she delicately took it out of Albus's hand and lay it flat in her palm, stroking it slowly with her thumb. She had a strange sadness in her eyes, a strange trembling of the lips, a strange lapse in composure. Albus watched her, the same look in his eyes, as though waiting for her to react. Reaching over, he lightly cupped her cheek in one hand. She looked up at him, her eyes bright.

Severus stared in surprise, clearly confused. "Albus, Minerva?"

"She gave this to you?" Minerva asked in a soft, clear voice.

Severus nodded, looking apprehensive. "Yes."

She stared at it a moment more before letting it fall back to his chest and turned away. "That was very intuitive of her. I'm impressed, I must admit."

"Minerva?" Severus asked again. When no answer came from her, he turned to the older man on his other side. "Albus?" But Albus was ignoring him and studying her quietly, and Severus was amazed to see the equally tortured look in his eyes. "Albus?"

Then Minerva walked quickly out of the room, slamming the door, and ran down the hallway. Albus, without a word, ran after her, leaving a stunned and confused Severus in their wake.

***

She was shaking as she stepped once again into that cavern, staring at the shining yellow lines some wizard had drawn around the room with his wand that stated clearly **DO NOT CROSS**. She didn't intend to, but the sound of voices caught her ear, and, apprehensive, she bit her lip and crossed the lines anyway, going beyond this cavern and hiding in the dark. They were from the Ministry, about a dozen wizards, and she didn't want to be there to hear their assessment again.

She began to go deeper, closing her eyes as the darkness enveloped her. Still she kept on, a strange feeling in her stomach.

She didn't hear a low voice whispering Latin under his breath, or see the small lights that traveled over the cavern she was currently in, successfully trapping her inside.

She did, however, finally realize something was amiss when a cold hand grasped her wrist and she let out a startled scream.

*****

Hermione was running through the halls, shaking, her hair amiss. He was awake, he was alive, he was awake, he was alive...

She burst into the Hospital Wing, panting, her eyes wide. Madam Pomfrey looked up in surprised, but her eyes softened when she saw her. Severus was lying there, his back propped up, a platter with his dinner upon it on the table next to him. 

Her hand came up to cover the delighted and relieved smile that had burst upon her face. Merlin, it had worked. Somehow, it had worked. Madam 

Pomfrey stood up and motioned her over to the chair she had been occupying, and Hermione gave her a wary look, but then Severus nodded and she set her book bag down before tentatively making her way over to the seat. 

Madam Pomfrey walked away, busying herself with something else as Hermione got settled. He continued to not say anything, just staring at her. She sat there for a few moments, before turning to the food on his table and lifting the spoon out of the soup. She gave him a look, and he nodded, so she lifted it gently to his lips. He continued to stare at her as he swallowed, as though searching for something. She felt her nervousness lessen a little, but it was still there as he watched her.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked softly, using the napkin to gently wipe the corners of his mouth.

"Slightly."

"I imagine you want to get back to your classes?"

He cringed. "I hear that they couldn't find anyone to cover my classes."

She bit her lip. "No."

He sighed. "It doesn't surprise me."

She sighed as well and moved some hair out of his eyes he looked up at her in surprise. She gave him a small smile and gently lifted the moon from where it lay on his chest, staring at it.

"Thank you," he whispered, reaching up and wrapping his own hand around hers that was holding the necklace. She looked up into his eyes in surprise.

"You're welcome."

***

Minerva cried out as she was thrown back against the rocks, feeling one jam into her side, drawing blood. She stumbled into a standing position only to have ropes bind her arms, waist, and legs to the wall behind her. Her eyes shot open and she gasped in surprise as a hand covered her mouth and she looked, frightened, into the eyes of Tom Riddle.

"Minerva," he breathed, his eyes traveling blatantly over her body. She tried to move away from him but couldn't. He grinned sardonically. "You won't get away from me again."

She looked at him sharply and tried to Apparate, but a true panic took over her as she realized she couldn't.

And then he unbuttoned the first button at the top of her dress.

Minerva froze. This can't be happening, she thought. Somebody has to help me.

Mid-thought, though, his mouth was upon hers in a bruising kiss, biting at her lips, as if trying to consume her alive. She cried out in pain, trying to move her head to the side but finding again that she could not. Grabbing a hold of the flap of dress that had been unbuttoned, he tore downwards, successfully ripping the cloth down to her waist and revealing the creamy flesh beneath. He pulled back, panting, eyes wide and dark with lust and desire. She wiggled but it only seemed to excite him further as he pressed his hot lips to the cold flesh above her breast. She gasped at the contact and shivered. "Let_ go_ of me, Tom," she whispered.

"No," he hissed, grabbing the cloth and tearing again. The top half of her body lay exposed as part of her robes and dress fell to the ground. "I will be your first."

Minerva didn't get to reply to that as his mouth covered hers again. She squealed again, but his hands worked fiercely at the rest of her robes and dress, tearing at the cloth to get to her, until she stood shivering with only her undergarments on in the cave. He took a step back and admired her. "God, you're beautiful," he said softly, throatily.

"_Please_, Tom, don't do this," she said again.

But again he ignored her, and instead he grasped the edges of his robe with pull hands and slipped it off in one smooth movement, the silk pooling at the floor. Biting her lip she looked up at her bonds, but seeing they were stronger than she had anticipated, tried tugging on them again. It didn't work. 

She was trapped.

"Tom, **_please_**," she begged in a voice that was growing rapidly more distressed.

He grinned up at her, that crazy look that had always frightened her, the most pronounced it had ever been in his eyes. She began to struggle more, using all of her strength to pull at the bonds, crying out with the force of it, but they would not come loose. Reaching down, he unzipped his fly.

Minerva stopped struggling, then, and screwed her eyes shut, feeling the first tear wind its way down. She couldn't think of anything but, "this can't be happening, not now, not to me..."

But it was, and it hit her then as he pressed his body up against hers as he pulled the last of her clothes off. She could hear him breathing in her hair, feeling his coarse chest hairs against hers. She tried not to think of anything, tried to ignore it.

Bit then the first thrust came.

All she could feel was the blinding pain at the intrusion, and she screamed loudly at the force of it, a scream that ripped from her very core and left her throat feeling hoarse and dry. Then his first came in contact with her cheek and her eyes snapped open.

"Who has had you?" he demanded, shaking with rage, and she looked into those eyes. "Who was it? _Tell me!" he hit her again, harder this time, and her head snapped around. "Was it _him_? Was it that _filthy_... - that__ **damned**... - that...?"_

She looked up at him and nodded, smiling sardonically, the only feeling of power she'd felt that night in her now. The smile was wiped off her face with the next hit. "_You fucking whore! You fucking... **he's 80 years older than you**! You-you-you... you **fucking..."**_ he couldn't seem to be able to finish the sentence, though, and, the anger radiating from him, he pushed her back against the wall and thrust into her, hard, again and again, and again she was screaming until her throat was raw.

Afterwards, he was still pressed up against her, panting, sweating, heaving. She felt cold, and she was in so much pain she could barely stand. Tears tracks were laced in her dirty cheeks, were he pressed a cold kiss. "It doesn't matter now," he whispered into her ear, running his hands through her tangled hair. 

"He'll never want you again, not anymore. You're mine. Forever and for always. You're mine."

She choked on a sob she'd been trying to hide as he pressed another kiss to her temple. Stepping back, he reached down into his cloak and drew out a necklace. On the end of the silver chain was a moon, a crescent moon, shining in the cave. She didn't look at it, trying her hardest to avoid looking at him at all. He walked back over to her and hooked it around her neck. "You'll remember me," he whispered. "This will remind you of me. That even though I am not there physically, I am still there. That even though I am not there, I still love you. Nothing else matter, Minerva. Remember that. This will remind you." 

She looked up at him, and he saw the cold, dead look in her eyes. He stared into them for a moment, before kissing her temple yet again and picking up his cloak, throwing it at her feet. "You may need to cover yourself up." He grinned at her, a sadistic gleam in his eyes, before walking to the entrance. With a few whispered words and a wave of his wand, she knew she could Apparate away from there. He turned back to her and waved his hands. Her bindings disappeared and she sunk to the floor, staring limply at nothing. "Goodbye," he said, and with that, he was gone.

She sat there for what might have been mere minutes, or what might have been hours, before she slowly lifted the chain off from around her neck and stared at the moon. Her eyes filled with tears and she let it drop back down.

"He'll never love me now," she whispered to no one.

Picking up the cloak, she disappeared.

**************

A/N: *bites lip* Okay, so you all hate me now. I rather expected that. But I do hope you can see why this took me a while to write. It wasn't easy doing that *gesticulates to the paragraphs above* to her, so I hope you can see I'm human :-P

I. Want. Reviews. I need to know that you are all still interested in this story. It's been like three weeks, after all, and, I mean... well, this was a hard chapter to right, as I said. I know to know that you don't hate me, per say :-P

I love you all. I want to thank Jes and Thes for being pals and Freelancer and Dicere for there Next-To-Godliness.

Love,

~*CEA


	10. Chapter 9

The night was cool, but he did not shiver. Lucius Malfoy was not the type to shiver. He strode forward, Draco walking quickly to keep up, Narcissa floating as always next to him. Ahead of them, they could see the cold clearing where they were meeting. 

Though he could not see the faces behind the mask, he knew without doubt that the Parkinsons, the Crabbes, the Notts, the Averys, and the Goyles were in attendance.  He gave a brief nod in each family's direction and knelt in his proper place, Draco trembling besides him, from both the cold and the fear. 

Lucius turn his head sharply to look at his son, and though Draco could not see his father's face, he understood the message, and attempted to stop trembling. Lucius Malfoy made a point to always seem superior and unafraid. So he would never admit that kneeling there, in the cold air, he was deathly scared of what would, in a few minutes, befall his only son.

His hand gripped his famous cane tighter, feeling the familiar snake's head pressed into his hand. 

At that moment, Voldemort arrived. He looked down at the ground, careful not to even begin to glance up. All was silent for many moment.

Then, "_Lucius."_

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I am not happy."

Lucius closed his eyes tightly to try to stomp out the anger that flashed in them. "Yes, my Lord."

"Do you know why I am not happy, Lucius?"

"Because Severus Snape survived?"

"Do you know the other reason?"

Lucius swallowed. "Draco has been expelled."

"Expelled," he hissed, "mere **months away from graduation! And _why was he expelled, Lucius?"_**

Lucius gritted his teeth. "He assaulted a fellow student."

"Who was a **_Mudblood_." Lucius did not say anything. "A _filthy ****__Mudblood."_**

Draco was trembling again next to him. Voldemort noticed it. "Does that anger you?"

"You haven't seen her," Draco whispered, "my Lord."

"Indeed," Voldemort said icily. "And just what-" he paused for dramatic effect- "is so _special about this **girl**?"_

"She's beautiful." There was a pause and Draco faltered, realizing he had to elaborate. "She has hair that reaches a little longer than half-way down her waist - shiny, curled. She has big, deep brown eyes that kind of suck you in, and really pale, pale skin - like porcelain. Her hands are tiny, and she's petite, but she carries herself with confidence." He paused, glancing up, and was surprised to see a far-away look in Voldemort's eyes. "Sir?"

Voldemort glanced back at him, still with that odd look in his eyes. "What else?"

Draco looked confused. "Well, she's really smart - kind of cold, really-"

"An Ice Queen."

Draco blinked. "I-I suppose that you could say so. A Gryffindor to the core, elegant, resourceful-"

"**Minerva**," Voldemort said with finality. 

Now Draco was really confused. "Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes," Voldemort said, nodding. "Minerva McGonagall."

Lucius knew, of course, what this was about. But that didn't mean that he was happy with it. He cleared his throat loudly, but it didn't garner the Dark Lord's attention. For what seemed like hours, everyone was silent.

"Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle junior," Voldemort called. The three children looked at him in surprise, and then moved forward hesitantly. All was silent. "I want them."

"Who?" Lucius breathed, fearing that he knew the answer.

"Minerva, and the girl."

Draco was shocked. "You're bringing Hermione here?"

"Yes."

"But... but she's-" Here, Lucius hit his son on the arm hard to shut him up, giving him a look. Draco understood immediately. At the moment, Hermione = Minerva. Calling Hermione a Mudblood probably would not go over too well with Voldemort.

"But how could we possibly do that?"

"If you please, sir," Pansy said, taking a meek step forward. Voldemort looked at her with unseeing eyes. "There is a Hogsmeade trip in a week."

Voldemort nodded, slowly. "Can you take Minerva?"

Pansy looked utterly terrified. "You mean... _attack Professor McGonagall?" Lucius gave the girl a warning look. She quickly tried to mask her shock. "Of course I can," she said, trying to smirk. "Of course I can," she added, more to herself._

Voldemort turned to Crabbe and Goyle, and Lucius sighed inwardly. "Are you two able to kidnap Miss Granger?" 

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other. "You mean that Mudblood?" Goyle said stupidly.

Shit, Lucius thought.

"CRUCIO!"

Goyle's terrified screams richoted in Lucius's mind. He ignored it.

Minutes or hours later, once the screams had stopped, Voldemort stood there, looking down upon his followers. "Next week," he declared.

Lucius nodded. 'Next week.'

*********

Hermione stood in the shadows, watching him at his desk. He was near-healthy, in his zone, back from the void cream of the Hospital Wing - and he had no idea that she was there. So she stayed silent, content to simply watch for the time being.

He was moseying about, moving things, checking over his files, his brow creased in frustration. Muttering to himself, he conjured a mug of tea and sat down, placing his head in his hands and heaving a great sigh. She decided that now, perhaps, was the time to say something.

Emerging from the gloom, she said in a soft voice, "Severus?"

His eyes lifted in surprise and he viewed her in shock for quite a few moments, before he stood, his chair clanging backwards behind him. "Hermione," he said hurriedly, "you should not be here."

She nodded, slowly. "Yet I am."

He shook his head, coming around the desk, a scared look in his eyes. "No, you must leave, or I'll have to-"

"You'll have to what?" she asked. "Give me a detention?"

His eyes narrowed. "You do not know what you are dealing with."

"Do you love me?"

He froze. "_What_?"

"Do you love me?" she repeated, an apprehensive and anxious look on her face.

She'd never seen him look more frightened. "You _cannot ask that of me, Hermione."_

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I am twenty years your senior, Hermione, and twice your age."

"I couldn't care less."

"I was once a Death Eater."

"No longer."

He stared at her, frustrated. "I am **not a good _man, Hermione!"_**

"How can you _say_ that?" she whispered. He looked at her. "You've nearly given your **_life_ for the betterment of others! You've tried Merlin knows _how many times to help us, and you _****have! Without you, there would be no hope, Severus!" She walked forward slowly, anger and frustration written just as clearly across her face as his. "We need you now, more than ever, to be by our side. Whether or not you realize it, you are needed. They need you, the world needs you." She paused, a foot away from him, looking up into his eyes. "I need you."**

He shook his head sadly, his left hand coming up to gently cup her cheek. "Oh, child, what right have I to want you?"

"Every right in the world, Severus."

"It is a lie," he said softly, shaking his head again and turning away. "There's someone better for you out there."

"There _is_ no one better for me! It is you I want," she said, grasping his arm and standing close to him, though still he did not look at her. "I have fallen in love with you, Severus. I _know_ it, I can feel it. Please," she said, her voice breaking, "do not turn me away."

He turned again to her, and watched, stricken, as a single tear ran down her cheek. He stared at it, mesmerized, a battle taking place inside of him. She reached up and touched his cheek, and he looked into her chocolate eyes, his own wide with amazement. "You ask what right you have to want me," she whispered. "I ask, what right have you to break my heart?"

And then she kissed him.

He could no longer find it in him to resist.

*******

Minerva stood at the outskirts of Godric's Hollow, staring at a small cottage. Her black hair had been tied back and hidden under a blue scarf, she was wearing a shapeless emerald dress, and she was shaking. It wasn't quite visible, but she was shaking.

"Will you take it?" asked the woman behind her. She, on the other hand, was quite done up, in a curve-hugging red dress and make-up. Minerva did not glance at her as she spoke.

"Yes."

"It's 15,000 galleons, dear."

"I'll take it."

"Alright." She flipped through a clipboard. "And your name is?"

Minerva thought for only a moment. "Marianna. Marianna Dumbledore."

The woman glanced over at her for a moment, scrutinizing, and then she nodded.

***************************

A/N: I apologize that you had to wait so long, everyone, and that this chapter is quite short compared to the last few, but I've been working on my new fanfic - **The Queen of the Ravens**. It's about Marietta Edgecombe, and it promises to be **dark, _sexy, and generally satisfying, and I would _****_LOVE_ it if you would all read and review it, as it hasn't gotten many hits.**

I promise to work more on this, and to update _Memories as soon as possible, but that one's very hard to write compared to the rest of my fanfics. Still, I'll work on it._

**Dicere** - if you read this, **UPDATE**_!!!_

That is all.

Love,

**~*CEA**


	11. Chapter 10

*****

Groaning, Hermione opened her eyes and looked around the room she was lying in. It took her a few blurry moments to remember that she was in Severus' room, and, turning over, she found said Potions Professor lying next to her. She smiled fondly and sat up, before her eyes came to rest on the clock, and widened immediately. "Oh,_ shit_!" she cried, jumping up and looking around for any means to make the rumpled clothing she was wearing look like she hadn't spent the night in them. Severus woke up groggily and turned around, mumbling something as his hand snatched hers from where she stood and he tugged her back to him. He leaned up and captured her lips, and she giggled and pulled back. "Severus, now is not the time."

"Oh, I think it is," he replied, pulling her into his arms and dropping a kiss onto her forehead. She pushed him back.

"No, it's not. We both have class in ten minutes."

"Oh, **_SHIT_**," he cried, getting up immediately and rushing for the bathroom. She laughed loudly.

"I don't suppose you know of any way to make my appearance a little less questionable?"

He was back in a second, wand ready, as he muttered a few quick words. The wrinkles smoothed out, as did her hair. She smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Thank you."

He nodded and kissed her again. It was still hard to believe that this girl wanted him, he thought, smiling against her lips as he pulled back. Her eyes remained closed for a moment, and he tried to implant the image of her in his mind.

She smiled at him and lightly cupped his cheek. "I'll be back tonight."

He nodded. "I'll be waiting. Now, go."

She nodded, and with one last kiss, departed. His eyes followed her out, and then he went back into the bathroom, truly happy for the first time in many months.

***

Minerva mucked her way around the cottage, cleaning yet again, despite the fact that it was perfectly spotless. She'd made a name for herself, she knew, already - the pretty young woman who never came out of that old cottage. She preferred that it simply be left that way.

Sighing, she stood and left the rag drop to the floor as she wiped away the sweat from her brow and collapsed into a chair next to her. How had things become such a mess? she wondered, blinking back the tears. She'd finally thought that she would have what she'd always wanted, and now, suddenly, she was hundreds of miles away from everything, under a different name, crying yet again.

A knock sounded on the door. She glanced towards it, startled, and her green eyes met blue ones. For a moment, her heart leapt, until she realized with utter disappointment that the person standing there was not Albus Dumbledore. Standing and smoothing out her skirt, she walked over to the door and opened it a mere inch. "_Yes_?"

The man offered her a warm smile. "Hello." 

She nodded impatiently. "Yes, hello."

He paused momentarily and then raised an eyebrow. "Well," he said by way of starting, "the townsfolk like myself had a meeting and I was elected to see if you were still alive. Now that I know, may I come in?"

She stared at him for a moment, registering that odd statement in her mind. "I'm busy."

"Doing what?" he asked, a knowing look on his weathered face.

She had no answer, and he pushed against the door. She allowed it to open and stepped back, crossing he arms over her chest and looking uncomfortable. "There's not much here," she said blandly.

"There's you. That's enough for now," he responded patiently, making his way in and going past her with asking. She stayed frozen for a moment in surprise and then turned and followed him.

"Excuse me, sir, this is _my_ house, thank you."

"What is your name?" he asked, ignoring the previous statement as he set the kettle to boil and sat down at her kitchen table.

She was completely flustered. "M-Marianna," she said, nearly forgetting who she was portraying in her moment of confusion.

"Marianna. Lovely name," he commented. He stood, holding out a hand of his own. "William. William Brotherton, actually, but everyone here just calls me Old Billy."

"William," she said, taking his hand, her eyes narrowed. His grin grew at that. Then she froze. "William Brotheron?" she repeated, feeling a rush of excitement.

"Yes."

"Foremost Transfiguration expert?"

He smiled at that. "Not foremost anymore, I'm afraid. I hear that Albus Dumbledore may have surpassed me." he noted with some interest how her expression immediately went cold at the mention of his longtime friend. "I take it you know him?"

"I did," she responded shortly. "I do not care to anymore," she lied.

"Where you a student?"

"Yes," she said, making it clear that he was to ask no more questions on Albus Dumbledore.

"Do you have an interest in Transfiguration?"

She nodded. "I had always wanted to pursue the subject."

"Why didn't you?"

"Grindelwald," she said simply.

He nodded, not bothering to question her on that. "As you may know, I am retired, and as such I have quite a bit of time on my hands." She nodded, holding her breath. "If you would like to continue your studies, I will gladly help you."

She felt a rush of happiness that had been devoid of her being for the past month. A smile finally graced her features, and he was surprised at how she lit up. "I would love nothing more."

He nodded as the kettle went off. She turned to pour he tea. "Good. When shall we get started?"

"In truth," she admitted, "I seem to be without much occupation in its entirely at most times."

He nodded. "I, too, seem to have that problem. Pour the tea, and we'll see how much you know."

She smiled and did as told.

*****

Albus and Minerva both noted the absence of both Hermione and Severus that morning as they sat down, and she immediately turned to him. "Albus?"

He smiled softly. "I think they may have found each other."

She smiled happily. "I'm very glad for her. And him," she added as an afterthought. He nodded.

"Yes, and him," he agreed.

She paused. "If he harms her-"

"He never will, Minerva. You needn't worry."

"I know," she relented. "But if he ever did, I would ring out his neck."

He nodded, smiling to himself as he took a sip out of the goblet at his right hand.

***

_Albus,_

_I have something of interest to ask you. There is a girl who has recently come to live here at Godric's Hollow. She says that her first name is Marianna, but she will not divulge her last name or any of her past history, save that she was once your student, and, apparently, has no desire to speak with you. I feel this is a lie and would like to know what has happened to make this child as bitter as she is._

_She is quite brilliant, with an aptitude for Transfiguration I have not seen since I first met you. She is also quite beautiful, though she tries to hide it. I wish to help her, but she will not let me._

_Please respond accordingly, and do not do anything rash._

_Yours,_

_William_

Albus read the letter again, feeling bittersweet happiness. She was alive, and she was alright. She also had no desire to speak with him, as Old Bill had been so clear to write down.

Setting the letter aside, he fought the urge to go straight there, sweep he up in his arms, and pour his heart out to her. But something had changed, and he knew it. Something awful had happened. If he came, she might just run away. 

But then **why** was she bitter?

He felt so many conflicting feelings, but he came to one that tore his soul apart. Perhaps she regretted their actions. He was too old for her. And Marianna had died shortly after he had told her how much he cared for her. It had all come at the wrong time. She had come at the wrong time.

Knowing her had to do the right thing, he wrote only a short message back to his longtime friend.

_Bill,_

_I do not recognize the name. I feel she may have lied to you._

_I am sorry._

_-Albus_

He stared at the short message for a few second longer, before adding a quick note the end.

_Take care of her._

He sealed it and gave it back to Artemis, Bill's aging Owl. Turning he opened his cupboards and took out an aging bottle of whiskey and a tall glass.

It was going to be a long night.

*****

Pansy Parkinson sat on the edge of her bed at Hogwarts, staring at nothing, feeling worse than she had in her life. The idea that in two days she was scheduled to attempt to attack one of the most powerful witches in the world - and one she actually admired, nevertheless - refused to sit well with her.

She put her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking, the left sleeve of her shirt put up so that even while she cried, she could see the tattoo permanently burned into her skin. It embodied everything she hated about herself, and picking up her hand mirror, she whipped it across the room where it hit the wall and shattered. The other girls were gone, and she stared at the glass in dismay and uncertainty. "_Accio_," she said softly, pointing her wand at the most jagged of them. It soared into her hand, and she picking it up and drew it along the length of the Dark Mark, watching the blood drip over the tattoo, covering it in red. Dropping the glass, she continued to stare at it, her head becoming light. A wave of panic over took her, and grasping her wand with her other hand, she quickly cast a healing charm. The wound closed immediately, leaving her less fulfilled than before as the remaining blood spilled onto her comforter.

She stood, swaying slightly, and cleared away the broken glass with a swipe of her hand before making her way to the bathroom.

***

_Albus,_

_You lying idiot._

_-Bill_

**************

A/N: Yes, everyone; it's an update. Sorry it took so long. I've been trying to write Memories, but it's so evil and hard .  Anyways, I am working on that, and it's halfway done, and I will continue to work on it.

I hope you like this chapter. The plot really kicks up next chapter as craploads of things start to happen. Drama, drama, drama - what fun! 

Anyways, I'll try to update more often. I just have a lot going on right now, between bowling, band, choir, and my play, so it's not as easy before. The only reason this is up today is because I skived off bowling, so I demand reviews :-P

Oh, and I updated **Queen of the Ravens **a bit ago, as well. So, please R/R that too?

Love,

**~*CEA**


	12. Chapter 11

-----

Minerva let out a long breath as she made her way through Hogsmeade, on the way to The Three Broomsticks. She needed a good drink, she'd decided. Things had been so hectic recently, and Albus had finally pushed her out of the door that morning, telling her not to come back until she was good deal more relaxed. She smiled to herself. As barmy as the old codger was, she loved him all the more for it.

The wind blew, and she remembered briefly the feeling of the wind rustling through her long hair, though it had still been much shorter back then. She closed her eyes. Oftentimes, she wished that Albus would come here with her during the school year, but he preferred the let the students enjoy themselves without his authority. She'd chided him for that, but he was perfectly content to wait patiently for her return, normally with a large bag of whatever sweet he preferred at the time.

She opened her eyes and noted Severus Snape making his way through the crowd. She smiled slightly. He looked through the crowd and their eyes met. His eyebrow raised, but she gave him a look and he transferred that to a short nod of greeting. She walked over to him and he motioned for her to follow him, which she did.

"Albus holed up in the office per usual?"

"Of course," she said, dryly.

Severus nodded. "What kind are you buying?"

"I'm not sure."

"I suggest Acid Pops."

"Funny, Severus."

"I thought so."

"_So_," she said, "how is our Hermione."

He froze, and she delighted in the panicked look on his face. "I don't see why you would expect me to care."

"You don't really think Albus doesn't know?" she asked, looking decidedly amused.

Severus slumped, looking more annoyed by the second. "I suppose it was fruitless of me to even hope."

"Most likely. So?"

"Hermione is fine."

"Is she here today?"

"You don't actually think I'd be stupid enough to converse with her in public?"

Minerva couldn't help it; she was immediately laughing loudly at how incredibly pompous that sounded. Severus, once again, did not look nearly so amused. "I fail to understand how this situation can compensate for _that_ amount of laughter, but I am not a Gryffindor," he said icily.

"I apologize, Severus," Minerva said tartly, though she still had a smile on her face.

"Yes, well," he said, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"Would you like to get a drink with me, Severus?" she asked.

He frowned. "Fine."

And off they went.

---

Time went slowly by, and no matter how many futile efforts were made on the part of William, Albus would not relent, and Minerva would not divulge any information. He watched her slowly pull herself together into a stern mask, as she quickly became a Master at his art. But it saddened him as much as it delighted him to see her drown herself in Transfiguration. He wished she could do this for reasons besides forgetting.

Albus spent those years convincing himself that he was happy just to know that she was alive, but when he would wake up in the middle of the night remembering soft skin and pale hands, he would once again face the doubts that plagued him like demons. Winning Order of Merlin, First Class brought no compensation; indeed, nothing did, and so he resigned himself to his solitude, wondering with a bottle in hand why he let her get away, and why he was still letting her torture him so. He wondered how he had let her get away.

Minerva made few friends. There were select few people who could get through to her. One of these was Stephanie McConelly, who lived down the street. She was older than Minerva by a few years but younger at heart, and though her hair was shoulder-length and blue, like her eyes, and though she was a good deal taller than the red-haired girl, she reminded Minerva of a more motherly Marianna.

And then came the day it all came crashing down.

"Minerva?" the woman asked in her mezzo voice.

"Yeah?"

"Do you _like_ it here like this?"

Minerva gave her an odd look. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Living here like an old spinster, alone? You're young and smart and beautiful, and you're hiding something." Minerva was silent and still. Stephanie sighed. "You have so much to give. What are you so afraid of?"

Minerva shook her head and stood. "No. I'm not having this conversation."

"Why not?" She was there in a second, standing in front of her, those large eyes of hers filled with compassion and understanding. Minerva wondered then how she ever thought she could hide from the people around her. "Minerva?"

"Don't you get it?" the black-haired witch cried, her lithe body beginning to shake. "I can't go back to what I was! I can't, it just... I'm just... it's so..." she cried out again, a sound that resonated in her mind and sounded like an angry wolf, grabbing a tea cup and hurling it against the wall roughly. She collapsed downwards, sobbing, and she was shocked that her acquaintance didn't recoil. "..._Tainted_," she whispered so softly her friend barely heard it. She felt warm arms pulling her into a soft embrace, and she let herself fall into it, letting out the torrent of hurt she'd been holding inside for so long.

"Shh, baby, it's okay," the woman said soothingly, rubbing her back. "I don't know what happened, and I won't push, but I want you to listen to me. You are an amazing person with so many lovely qualities, and whoever did this to you deserves all the hurt in the world. But whatever you left behind... you _need _it, sweetheart. Don't push your heart away. It's unforgiving when you do that."

Minerva didn't see Stephanie much after that. There are some things that are far too personal to dwell on, and so she left it at that. Bill, though, was far too stubborn to be pushed away, and he repetitively reminded her of this.

"You're a silly girl. A brilliant one, but a silly one."

"Thank you, Bill."

"One day, you know, you're going to be sitting there with knobby knees and gray hair and huge glasses that make your eyes look 17,000 times their normal size, unable to move because your old bones are like talc and fall apart at the slightest provocation, a bottle of booze in hand rotting away your teeth, wondering how you ended up like this."

"..._Thank you_, Bill. You have provided me with enough mental images to last a lifetime."

"As long as I can be of some service."

But still the years waned away. And still Minerva and Albus remained apart.

-----

Minerva was on her way back when Crabbe and Goyle junior were suddenly in her path. She sighed. "What is it, boys?"

"Professor, something strange is going on in the alley," Crabbe stammered. Goyle just nodded, blinking stupidly.

She sighed again. "What?"

"I... it's... I'm not sure."

"Fine," she said, hiding her exasperation. "Show me."

And so she left with them.

-----

Hermione was quiet as she entered the apothecary, her eyes zooming around the different potions. She tentatively ran her hands over the surfaces, immediately rushing over to the books set against the far wall. She could feel the beady eyes of the store manager watching her, studying her, wondering why she's here. Sighing, she looked through the books one by one, knowing with a wry smile that he probably owned all of them.

The bells above the door chimed softly, and a familiar scent washed over her immediately - spices and herbs. Her smile grew larger, but she didn't turn around as she heard his steps heading over towards where she was standing. He stopped directly behind her, and when he spoke, his warm breath tickled her neck slightly. "What are you doing here?"

She turned to him, eyes twinkling, but feigning nonchalance, she shrugged. "I seem to have discovered a new interest in Potions."

"Really?" he said, his dark eyes searching. He let out an annoyed sound. "Well you certainly won't get anywhere with that excuse for a Potions text."

She raised an eyebrow and set the book down. "What would you suggest?"

He stepped in front of her, and she looked over to study his profile. His face had softened dearly in the soft light, among his various passions. She blushed admirably at that thought. Various _indeed_.

He snorted, then, startling her out of her reverie. "None of these," he said with finality. "But if you truly are interested, I have a great deal of books at my disposal."

Their eyes met, and he saw the excitement brimming in her chocolate eyes. "I would love that."

"Indeed." He smiled slightly. "You can stop by after class."

"Of course." She raised an eyebrow at him and slowly made her way away from him, into one of the taller stacks, away from prying eyes. He followed willingly, and as soon as they were out of sight, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. He couldn't help but smile as she pulled away, a mischievous look on her face. "I've been waiting to do that."

"Indeed," he commented again, in that same dry tone; but she could tell he was happy. "So, did anything of extreme interest take place in the effervescent lives of any Gryffindors today?"

"Severus," she admonished, but all she got was a notable **look**. "No," she said simply. "We got a butterbeer, bought some supplies and books, and then they went to that nonsense Quidditch shop so I decided to come here to see if you were here."

"Ah. So you really aren't interested in Potions?"

She smacked him lightly on the chest. "That is _not_ what I meant, and you know it."

"Of course."

"So, did anything of extreme interest take place in the effervescent lives of any certain Slytherins today?"

He rolled his eyes at her, and she smacked him again, but he answered nevertheless. "Minerva and I had drinks in The Three Broomsticks. That's it. We parted a few minutes ago."

"You and _Minerva_?" she asked, grinning again. "Well, it seems that Professor Dumbledore and I will have to have a little talk. Can't have out respective significant others going off with each other."

"I'm _sincerely_ hoping that that was a failed attempt at a joke."

She laughed. "Of course."

He didn't smile, then, but his gaze softened considerably as he reached up and brushed some hair out of her eyes. "I have to go," he apologized softly, "but come to me tonight."

She nodded, and they kissed again, short and sweet. "I promise."

"Alright. I have to buy some things."

"I'll see you later." He began to turn away. "Severus!" He looked back at her, and she smiled at him softly. "I love you."

He stared at her for a moment, frozen, and then he smiled, a full, happy smile, so rarely seen. "I love you too."

She returned his smile, and then left.

If he could have, he would have laughed.

-----

Hermione stopped walking as she heard the cold, unhappy cry coming from the alley. She turned in surprise, her eyes searching. "Hello?" she called.

Receiving no reply, she took another step forward. Still nothing, but then another piercing cry sounded. She began to walk faster through the alley, searching.

She gasped as she found Pansy Parkinson, her clothes tattered and torn, tear tracks on her cheeks. She was shaking. "Oh God, Pansy, what happened?" she whispered, bending down next to her.

The last thing she saw were the girl's cold eyes boring into hers, as though trying to beg her forgiveness, as she heard the called spell and her world went black.

-----

When she didn't come that night, Severus found himself worrying. Unsure of whether to push or not, he tried to contact Minerva McGonagall, but to his surprise, she too was missing. It was only when a first informed him that three of his seventh years were also gone that he pieced it together.

He alerted Albus immediately, and the staff was sent out searching. But when morning arrived, and the two witches were still lost, Albus realized with the most painful heartbreak of his life that it had finally happened.

He had her. And Albus had no idea how to find her.

-----------------------

A/N: Yeah. It's been forever. I'm really sorry, but settling into a new obsession has never been easy with me, and when your obsession has someone as pretty as Mariska Hargitay :-P Damn, need to stop before I ramble...

OKAY. First of all, the use of ----- as opposed to asterisks is because, in an incredible act of stupidity, ff.net doesn't use asterisks anymore. So, -----'s from now on. Sorry.

Also, band camp next week (happy giggle) play this week (not so happy giggle) and Driver's Ed (no giggle because I am asleep with boredom). So, probably no updates in the near future, but maybe. I'll try to update this and QOR more often. Memories... bleh. If you have any inspiration or something, it would be greatly appreciated, because I'm drawing a big blank. I'm half debating just putting up a 'Voldemort died, everyone else lived, the end.' and saying screw it. That story takes a lot out of me.

It was my golden 15th b-day yesterday :-D yay!

EDIT: Jestana, dear, you always catch my little mistakes. Thank you, dearie tips hat to you

Love,

CEA


	13. Chapter 12

-----------------------  
Like Mother Like Daughter: Chapter 12  
By CEA  
-----------------------

---

The year was 1956, November 30th, and Armando Dippet was minutes away from throwing a fit. He'd been without a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for nearing a month, now, and he was beginning to become very desperate. Up until then, Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick had been together sharing the duty, but he could see the tension in their shoulders and the line son their faces. He needed to find some one, and preferably soon.

"Why not try a student, Armando?" came the annoyed voice of Phinaeus. He glanced up at the portrait far above him.

"My students need to finish their schooling," he pointed out.

The former Headmaster snorted. "I meant a former student, Dippet," he reiterated. "Some one who showed talent."

Armando brightened. "Tom Riddle!"

"No!" This came from Dilys, who looked somewhat frightened at that proposal. "Some one a little less..."

"Creepy," finished a series of portraits. Armando looked slightly put out.

"Like who?" he asked sullenly.

Dilys brightened, a mischievous look on her face. "I may have an idea," she said slowly.

---

"You," Bill said with absolute finality, "are a genius, Minerva McGonagall."

The black-haired beauty flushed brightly. "How is that?"

"It took me until I was 50 to reach the level you're currently at, you know," he said quietly. "Decades of long research into the field. But not only have you hit that level by 35, you've managed to surpass me."

She looked at him levelly. "I have not surpassed you."

"I have nothing left to teach you. The only person in the world who knows more about Transfiguration than I do is Albus Dumbledore, and you've very well beaten me in that regard now. You could do great things you know, my dear."

She glanced over at him, and he noted the sad look on her face. He smiled at her encouragingly. "You shouldn't be afraid of the future."

"It's not the future that worries me so," she admitted. "It's the past."

"The past is nothing, child," he reminded gently, lifting her hands off of her lap and holding them gently in his weathered ones. "Nothing can haunt you unless you let it. Something hurt you badly, I know it, but that does not mean that you should hide away here forever. You're not only doing yourself a disservice, but, Minerva... you're hurting so many other people by hiding away. I know."

"I want to go back," she admitted, trembling slightly. "But... but I am so scared," she whispered.

He knew what it had taken for her to admit that, so he let it slide. "Go back, Minerva."

"And say what? Hi, Albus, I'm sorry I disappeared for all of those year, can we start over?" she asked quietly, not looking at him and not acknowledging her almost nonchalant admission.

"Somehow," Bill said just as quietly, "I think he just wants you back with him, Minerva."

She looked over at him, and he was startled to see tears burning in her electric eyes. "So do I," she whispered softly.

---

Armando Dippet was so happy, he practically skipped into the staff meeting later that week. The other teachers looked at him in confusion. Albus shared an amused glance with Filius before inquiring as to the Headmaster's joy.

"I have finally," he said, stressing finally quite a bit, "found us a new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor, and she will be arriving tomorrow."

There was cheering and applause from all sections of the room. "Well, Armando, who is it?" Flitwick asked in his high-pitched voice.

Dippet beamed. "Most of you will remember her. She was a student her until 1939, and I must say she was one of the brightest we've ever seen." He didn't notice Albus Dumbledore blanch and stare at him in hope and trepidation. "I am pleased to say that her name is Professor Minerva McGonagall."

More excited chattering and proud looks were passed around, but all Albus felt was happiness. Immense happiness, and utter cold. Steven McConnell, resident Muggle Studies Professor, glanced over at him. "Isn't this excellent, Albus? Minerva was always your little pet."

Albus offered a weak smile. "Yes," he said throatily, "it is excellent. Minerva will make an exceptional Professor."

---

Minerva stepped out of the carriage and swallowed roughly, glancing around in awe at Hogwarts. It had been many years since she had seen it, but it still took her breath away. It looked the same as always, towers and turrets spiraling endlessly upwards into a clear blue sky, the grounds disappearing subtly into the lush Forbidden Forest, the lake a frozen ice blue-green to her left. She inhaled the cold December air with a smile on her face.

"Minerva? Minerva Mc'Onagall?"

She turned around and was surprised to find in front of her an impossibly large man. She blinked and took a slight step back so as to view him more fully. He had to be at least half-giant, she surmised immediately. He stepped over to her and lifted her bags up effortlessly, before extending a large hand and beaming gently. "Rubeus Hagrid, resident Gamekeeper, at your service," he said in a thick accent. She nodded slowly and tentatively placed her hand in his, a very small form in his gigantic one. Gently, he enfolded his palm over her hand and shook it slowly, smiling all the while. "I've heard 'lot about ya, Professor," he admitted happily. "Welcome back to 'Ogwarts."

She smiled back, calmed by his gentleness. "Thank you, Rubeus-"

"Oh, no, Professor, call me 'Agrid."

She nodded. "Hagrid, then. Is Professor Dippet around?"

"Good morning, Minerva," answered the Professor in question as he walked slowly up to them, eyes bright. He had a very relieved and proud look in his face. "I must say," he said, placing a hand upon her shoulder, "it is truly a pleasure to see you again. You've grown up quite beautifully."

She fought off a blush and held her head high, smiling at him. "Thank you, Headmaster," she said softly. "It was an honor to be offered the position."

"To be perfectly honest," he said, motioning to for Hagrid and Minerva to follow him as he began to walk back to the castle through the snow, "you were our very last hope. No one seemed to want the position and it had never occurred to me to consult a student until one of my portraits said that you would be perfect, and I happened to agree."

Minerva again found herself blushing. He turned to her, eyes smiling. "I am truly glad you're here, Professor McGonagall," he said honestly, and her eyes widened at the title.

"_Professor McGonagall_," she whispered under her breath as they began the climb up the stairs. She looked up towards him as he led the way. "Headmaster, where are the other Professors?"

"Some are teaching, some are in the Staff Room. You should see most of them during lunch or dinner."

She nodded, her mind finding blue eyes.

---

Sighing, she wiped some hair out of her eyes as she continued to unpack her things and place them randomly around the room, which, she thought, was rather lovely, if a tad small. But it had a bath, an office, a bedroom, a kitchen, and a lounging area, along with a multitude of bookcases, which made her exceedingly happy.

Setting a picture frame of her family on the bedside table, she took out her wand and pointed it at the sheet. A few charms later, and the bed looked completely different; a deep brown wood with, naturally, emerald green bed clothing. With that done, she began to set her most precious books - those on Transfiguration, Shakespeare, Poe, Frost, and Dostoyevsky, along with a few of the more prominent and precious books concerning her other favorite magical subjects (those being Potions, Arithmancy, Musical Enchantment, Charms, and of course various Defense works) and a picture album collected over the years.

She paused, though, while setting Much Ado About Nothing on the shelf, when she heard a knock. Straightening, she brushed off her hands on her skirt and made her way over to the door, and opened it tentatively. She froze as she met very blue eyes. He smiled kindly.

"Minerva."

"Dumbledore."

His smile faded somewhat as he saw how frightened she was of him, and he cleared his throat and stood up a little straighter. "I simply wanted to welcome you here, and say congratulations."

She nodded, searching his face for... something. "Thank you, Professor. I look forward to teaching."

He nodded and began to turn away, when he caught sight of her room. Pausing, he made a quick decision. "Do you need help unpacking?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "I-I-" she trailed off, wanting desperately to say '**_yes_**' but at the same time, afraid to.

He answered for her, though, when he went barreling inside, pushing past her. She stood at the door for a few seconds, flushing in uncertainty, before turning back around, hands on hips. He looked over at her, eyes twinkling in that same way. "Where does all of this go?"

She sighed. "Those go to the bathroom - which shall be my job, thank you - and those to the bedroom - also mine. The rest of these will be divided between the bookshelves, living room, kitchen, and office, depending. I'm certain you can spot the differences."

He nodded, and together, they began to separate and set up her rooms.

After a time, she became aware of him watching her set her things delicately in their places, and she paused. "So, Dumbledore, how have things been these few years?"

'_Lonely_', he wanted to say. "Everything's been alright," he said instead. "The students haven't changed much, and I've always enjoyed my teaching."

"Of course," she answered.

"And you?"

'_Lonely_,' she wanted to say. "Oh, I've been studying, you know, here and there. I bought a small cottage a while back, but I sold it before coming here."

"Hmm. Studying with whom?"

She glanced back at him. "Bill. Bill Brotherton."

Albus met her eyes, and she stilled at the anger and hurt that flashed through them briefly. But then he looked away and continued to help her, and she stood there as though frozen. When he looked back up, he saw the look on her face and stood, before walking slowly over to her. Her lips parted and she softly said, "Albus, I am so sorry..."

His face searched hers, and he reached up and traced from her forehead above her right eye down her cheek. She sucked in a short breath, and then he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her on impulse, resting his head atop hers. She lost herself in the familiar scent of him, closing her eyes and embracing him back. "Oh, Minerva," he said softly, "I don't understand. Why did you leave?"

She tensed, her eyes wide, and he pulled back to look at her as she roughly shook her head. "I _can't_- Albus- I-"

"It's okay," he said quickly, cupping her face in his hands. "It's okay, Minerva, calm down."

Her eyes flooded with tears and she collapsed in a chair behind her, staring ahead of her at nothing. "I can't tell you."

There was silence for a few moments, and then he quietly said, "Then I'll go."

"No, Albus, wait!" she cried as he turned to leave. "Please, it- it's too hard, it hurts too much, I- I wish I could tell you, really, but-"

"Until you can explain to me why all of these years were wasted, Minerva, and why you suddenly disappeared without even a word to me... I can't see you like this."

"Albus-"

"Good day, Professor McGonagall."

And then he was gone.

---

Though their relationship was very professional and kind, there was always a tenseness around them from then on, and for many months she refused to tell him and he refused to press. But eventually it began to wear on both of them.

This was not to say that she wasn't much happier than she had been in years. She was teaching, and though it wasn't her favorite subject she did love it very much. She adored her students, even if she was overly strict with them sometimes. However, she was by far the youngest Professor on staff, and she wanted to be taken seriously.

But if truth was told, she felt at home for the first time in many years. It had taken a few months, but her rooms were finally exactly how she wanted them - the walls had been, in a way, replaced by wall-to-wall bookcases. It had always been a dream of hers, and she was happy to see it recognized.

The worst part of all of it was Albus, and that was a fact. She wanted him to forgive her, but she couldn't find it in her to tell him what had happened. The very idea made her sick. She couldn't even imagine how to start such a conversation. '_Sorry, Albus, Tom Riddle raped me and I was rather put out about it_.' Or, perhaps, '_Albus, the reason I disappeared was because Tom Riddle kidnapped me and raped me and then left me there to cry my eyes out, and I was kind of uncertain about our relationship immediately following_.'

No. That just simply wouldn't work very well.

But then what could she do.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall."

She looked up at him, startled. Blushing, she nodded back to him. "Good morning, Professor Dumbledore. What brings you here?"

"The other Professors were inquiring as to your whereabouts. You see, which the exception of our Astronomy and Divination instructors, everyone else normally eats Breakfast with us, and you're normally included."

"I know," she said apologetically, glancing down at the book in front of her. "But I wasn't feeling very up to chatter this morning." She paused and then motioned him closer. He looked at her in slight bewilderment before complying. "I have to ask," she said softly, "is Miss Wilde _always_ in the Library this early in the morning?"

"Ah, yes," he commented, looking across the room at the morose-looking Ravenclaw. Andrea Wilde is rarely found in social situations," he explained in a sad voice. "She's not one for friends, unfortunately."

Her eyes softened as she stared at the blonde girl. "So she sits in the library during mealtimes, studying. Albus, that's awful."

He studied her as she spoke, his eyes taking in her concern for the girl, and her unconscious use of his first name. He took in the slight lines around her eyes and mouth, but mostly he was surprised to find that when he really looked closely, she had barely changed at all. There was an aching sadness behind her that only intensified her now mature beauty, and he wondered with a sudden stab of guilt if he was being unfair to her, demanding that she explain so.

But then when he thought back on the years she'd let him live in misery...

"We should go to breakfast," he whispered softly to her, touching her shoulder briefly. She startled, and nodded, slipping the book into her pocket and standing. Gently, he placed a hand at the small of her back as they left.

She didn't seem to notice.

---

Later that night, she was surprised by a knock on her door. She glanced at the Celtic knot-style clock on her wall and frowned. 10 P.M. Not overly late, but she wondered who could possibly be calling this late at night.

Setting her tea aside, she stood gracefully and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" she called quietly.

"Just an old man looking for some company," came the reply.

She smiled slightly to herself and opened the door. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor McGonagall," he returned, eyes twinkling. "May I come in?"

"Of course." she said, opening the door wider and stepping back. He closed it as she padded across the room. "Tea?"

"No thank you," he replied, watching her as she sat down and tilted her head up to look at him carefully. He ambled over and sat down across from her, staring at her intently. Her green eyes met his, and they continued to watch one another for many moments, before he sighed and stood again, walking over to her and kneeling down in front of her. Her gently took her hands in his, and looked into her eyes. "Minerva," he said softly, "I am so sorry for being such a... what would you say- an asshole, I suppose."

She laughed abruptly. "Don't curse, Albus, even if you're trying to be honest. It doesn't suit you."

He smiled. "A barmy old codger, then."

"Much better."

"The things is, you left me in a lurch, my dear," he said softly, reaching up to gently cup her cheek in his hand, stroking the soft flesh with his thumb. "For so many years, I thought every second why you weren't there with me. And I always thought that knowing the answer would make it better, but I've come to realize that all that really matters is that you're here now. I know it's been over a decade," he said even more quietly, "but I have never loved anyone as I loved - and still do love - you, and I am not going to let the past stand in the way of that. If you no longer care for me that way, then I shall gladly leave right now. But I have to tell you, Minerva McGonagall, that you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, inside and out, and I feel privileged just to have been able to hold you, however briefly."

Hey eyes were shining with tears she was trying hard to keep from falling, and she closed them and swallowed. Opening them again, she looked at him, and took in a deep, shaky breath. "I was raped."

There was a long pause as the breath hitched in his throat and his entire body went rigid. His eyes had widened slightly, and he searched her eyes, as though hoping that she was lying or joking or something to make that simple, _horrible_ statement not true. She swallowed again, breathing again to keep herself from breaking down. "I went back to the caves after... after Marianna died, again, because it seemed so surreal... and I don't know, I guess I had hoped that maybe she would still be there, that she would be lying there and she'd wake up and it would all be better again. But I guess he followed me in, and I can't remember where my wand was, but I remember that he blocked the cave up. There were Ministry officials... I guess they couldn't hear me, I remember screaming but..." she cleared her throat as a single tear finally fell down her cheek. She wiped it away hurriedly. "Afterwards... God, it hurt so badly. He... he gave me this necklace," she whispered, touching the moon at her throat, "and told me it was to remember that he'd always be there inside of me. I don't know why I still wear it. And then... then he told me that I was tainted. That you'd never love me anymore." She looked away, hurt and ashamed and confused. "I am so sorry, Albus."

He was staring at her, a hurt look on his face. Gently, he turned her head back to face him. "How could you ever think I wouldn't still love you, Minerva? Minerva... I have always loved you."

Letting out a strangled sound half-way between a sob and a laugh, she threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his own around her, holding her close. "Oh God, Albus, I've been so stupid these years..."

"You weren't stupid, Minerva. I understand now." He paused, and a strange look flitted over his face. "Who was it?"

Her eyes closed and she snuggled closer to his warmth. "Tom. Tom Riddle."

Albus closed his eyes angrily and rubbed her back soothingly. "I am so sorry, Minerva. I wish I could have been there to hex him into the next century, I wish I could have done something-"

"There was nothing," she said quietly, cutting him off. "It's alright, Albus. We're here now, and you're right. That's all that matters."

He pulled back and gently ran his hand across her face. There were tears tracks on her pale cheeks, and leaning forward tentatively, he kissed them each, running his lips up her cheek and then gently kissing her closed eyelids. She looked at him, so close, and then she smiled softly before leaning forward to finally, sweetly kiss him.

He held her tighter, closer, and deepened the kiss, eliciting a small moan from her. Reaching up, he quickly undid the bun that held her hair up, and she didn't try to stop him as he separated the silky strands with his hands. Pulling away from her mouth, he trailed a fiery path of kisses across her chin and neck, up to he ear. She closed her eyes and leaned away to give him better access, breathing softly.

He captured her lips again, and this kiss was far more passionate that the first as she felt her both mold into his. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, kissing him hungrily. She hadn't even attempted to tempt another man in over ten years, and this was like giving a thirsty woman a bucket of cold, clean, clear water. She wanted him more than she'd ever wanted anything in her life, and she knew that if she felt this way, he was possibly feeling exactly the same.

She pulled away, breathing heavily. "Bed," she said in a demanding tone.

"Minerva, I don't want you to-"

"Bed. Now. I've waited for this for too long; you are not getting away from me now."

And then she kissed him again.

-----------------------  
A/N: Took them long enough, didn't it? Yes this is long, and it's all set in the past, but in the next chapter the Big Plot Twist (only not, I'll give you all three guesses) is revealed and there's a rather special moment I want to stick in there. I hope this extra-long chapter makes up for my lack of updating. A few more chapters to go and all will be well in the world :-P

This chapter is dedicated to **Jestana** and **Dicere**, both of whom I love.

Now, if you LOVE Minerva McGonagall/Albus Dumbledore, or Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, please take the time to review, as they like to know when they have fans :-P

Love,

CEA


	14. Chapter 13

* * *

_**Minerva's**_ eyes flickered open slowly in the dark, and she squinted them shut again against the burning pain she felt in her body. Letting out a gasping breath, she opened her eyes again, and froze as she looked out upon the crowded, desperate room. 

She was looking directly into the eyes of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Biting back a shriek, she fought to keep herself under control, even as she looked over to her right and saw Hermione resting there, chained to the same wall as her.

That was when some final part of her finally snapped, and she sagged back against the wall in defeat, her eyes flooding, though she kept the tears a bay. _Don't cry_, she told herself firmly. _A McGonagall never cries when facing her enemies. _Years ago she'd believed that a McGonagall should never cry at all.

_I know what I know, _she thought uncertainly. _I know what I don't want to know and what I need to know. No one else probably knows it. I know what I should do. I know I will not. I know what I must do. I know I may not. I can sit here in despair and let fate take its course, and know of all the eventual and necessary broken emotions that will follow soon in its wake. Should I fear it? Should I avoid it? Should I even try to understand it? Why must **I** always be the one to foresee the sorrow that I always **know** is there? Is this my fate? To walk unscathed among the twisted ruins of human beings and be forced to try to understand? I am the confession of doubt in the world, the unhappy future seen through my already tired eyes, not beautiful but not ugly, wise but still ignorant, everything and nothing at once, the touched and the lost. I've always known this, always accepted this as I cannot change it, but why must **I** be forced to carry the weight of the world upon my shoulders? I was made to be able to have anything I wanted, but not with the stamina to carry it out - to seem like the model of lost perfection. I could grasp it and finally give in to this and let loose the power I can feel - the immortality. But I will not, as I can't. And I will always be alone on this._

But she knew that that was a lie as well, and how she wished he was here to hold her up through this struggle. _Albus, _she thought desperately.

She knew without a doubt that she needed to save Hermione from whatever fate held in store for her. That was what she had to do. Swallowing, she looked up again. "Release her."

"No."

"_Please_, Tom. Let her go. It's me you want, not her."

"No, Minerva," he said quietly, reaching out and stroking her cheek slowly. "My beautiful Minerva. My beautiful, tainted Minerva." He smirked and withdrew his hand, leaving her shivering. "You want to save the girl?"

She swallowed. "Yes."

His face twisted then. Hermione's mystique seemed to have disappeared the moment he'd been reunited with his obsession, and he looked at her with disdain. "She's a mudblood."

Minerva's eyes narrowed angrily. She forced herself to stay quiet. She knew that to speak right now could mean potential death for Hermione. But everything in her was screaming.

"She's a filthy mudblood," he repeated softly, standing in front of the unconscious girl. "What makes her life so precious to all of you?"

"Please, Tom," Minerva said quietly. "I'll do anything."

But he wasn't listening. "A mudblood," he hissed. "I let a mudblood into my sanctuary."

Draco looked significantly alarmed. "My Lord," he said quietly, "you promised me her."

He was thrown backwards as the back of Voldemort's hand collided hard with his cheek. Lucius stood by, looking at anything but his son. "I promised you nothing!" Voldemort screamed angrily, pointing his wand at the bleeding boy. "CRUCIO!"

The force of Draco's screams tore through Minerva like a lightening bolt, the maternal instinct of hers crying with the force of it as all of her Professorly instincts yelled at her, _that's one of your students!_

"STOP!" she screamed, tugging angrily at her restraints. Tom was there in a heartbeat, pressing up against her, holding her in place, his wild eyes lowered in amusement and lust.

"Would you defy me, Minerva?" he whispered icily, his lips a mere inch away from hers, his breath like ice against her pale cheek.

She knew her next words were everything. She had one shot she could see, one chance to save the brown-haired girl who's resemblance to her could be her death wish. She took a deep breath and met his eyes fearlessly. "I'll be yours."

His eyes widened in surprise and he looked at her in suspicion. "What?"

"I'll give myself to you freely, with no resistance, if you bring Hermione safely back to Hogwarts, let her go, and promise me that she won't be harmed in any way."

He was looking at her, and then angrily, he threw his head back and roared at the ceiling. Minerva recoiled visibly, her entire body shaking with the force of his cry to the heavens. His red eyes were blazing like fire as they met hers. "She is a mudblood! I will not let her live!" he screamed. "She is a mudblood!" he roared to his followers. "A filthy, tainted fucking mudblood! Kill her! She's a fucking mudblood!"

It was her last resort, and as they raised their wands mindlessly the words ripped from her throat louder than even his scream had been previously. "**_SHE IS NOT!_**"

The entire room stilled and Tom's eyes met hers again, but the insane look was withering for the moment as he whispered one word: "What?"

Minerva was panting from the effort of her cry. "She is not muggle-born," she said in a quiet voice, her words laced with tears. "She is my daughter."

* * *

_**Poppy **_Pomfrey stared at the results in fascination. It couldn't be true, she thought desperately. She of all people knew how _bad _it would be if these results were true. 

But upon seeing them in front of her, she couldn't deny their existence.

She called them both up to her in a quiet voice, and Albus and Minerva emerged from the shadows, his arm wrapped tenderly around her waist. Her beauty had faded somewhat in the waning years – after all, the New Year had just passed. It was 1979, and Minerva would be 49 that year – but she still surpassed most Poppy had seen, and certainly anyone nearly her age.

She looked at the black-haired witch, the girl who had been one of her best friends when she had been a student. Minerva had outstripped them all very quickly once she had come to Hogwarts – lover and wife of Albus Dumbledore, foremost Transfigurations expert in the world, Professor of Transfiguration at the foremost magical academy in the world – and on top of that, a leader in the revolt against the very man who's obsession with her was the means of his undoing!

But Poppy was one of the few who knew that.

She knew that the information she held in her shaking hand was dangerous, probably the most dangerous thing she'd ever beheld, and she felt immensely sad as she stared upon the beautiful and sad face of the woman who had at times held the fate of the world on her shoulders. The worst part was that she had to tell her, and she didn't know how to make it less painful for her.

"Minerva," she whispered, and the she swallowed to clear her throat. Albus' arm tightened noticeably around his wife, the woman for whom he would give up everything in an instant. Poppy closed her eyes as her arm fell limply to hang at her side, exposing the small piece of cloth she held in her hand – a cloth that had moments ago been a pure white.

Minerva's eyes widened and she gasp chokingly as she looked upon the pale pink cloth. Albus looked dazed. "You're pregnant," Poppy finished lamely.

There were a few moments of silence. "Oh, Gods, no," Minerva whispered quietly into the stark white air of the hospital ward.

* * *

The official statement was that Minerva had a very serious ailment which made her tired and liable to sudden mood swings and vomiting. For the first few months they hid her condition with a combination of magic and deceptive clothing, but finally she was quarantined – or, at least, that's what was told – to her room in the castle, and there she spent her days becoming increasingly angry and bitter at her uselessness and general boredom. But Albus would not let his wife out into a world where she could very easily harm both herself and the baby… or where some one else could. 

Minerva knew what would happen. Her little girl – the pink cloth had given away the gender – would be sent to a trustworthy muggle family, and there she would grow up safe from the darkness that haunted Minerva and Albus daily.

She would be far, far away.

And Minerva would never be able to raise her child.

She pretended this didn't tear her apart, didn't make her come awake at night in tears, sobbing helplessly and silently into her pillow as to not wake up the sleeping man beside her.

She had plenty of reasons to hate Tom Riddle. But the thought that he kept her from having her only child topped them all.

* * *

She gave birth to the small baby girl in September, 1979. Her entire life she had been told that she was a modern day Helen of Troy by the few who knew, a great beauty who had caused a great war which tore asunder a world and had caused innumerable deaths. So she did as Helen did. She named her daughter Hermione. 

Albus had studied many muggle couples over the three-quarters of a year they had had, and he had settled on a young pair of dentists from England. She had met with them a few times and had found them to be very agreeable people. She could not be happy that they were going to be raising her daughter, but she was happy that these people would at least raise her right.

Albus had told her that they would take the girl as soon as possible after her birth, to prevent any miscalculations. Minerva had consented wearily, knowing, as he did, that prolonging the event would only make it harder. But both knew that she would be forever lost to the baby girl the moment she held her in her arms.

Mrs. and Mr. Granger entered the room only minutes after the birth. Hermione was wrapped in a small, emerald blanket, lying sweetly in her mother's arms. Minerva was crying softly as she handed the small bundle to Mrs. Granger.

Reaching behind her neck, she unclasped the necklace Tom Riddle had bestowed upon her with gentle care and handed it to her daughter's new mother with the last of her strength. "Give it to her on her 16th birthday," Minerva whispered softly. "It will protect her in life."

Mrs. Granger had nodded, and they had left. Albus had held her for many hours, and she had never seen the tears he cried, though they were many.

Minerva lost a little piece of herself that day.

And then, 11 years later, she held her daughter again for the first time since that last, fateful moment.

* * *

_**There**_ were a few audible gasps that quickly faded into the silence of the room. It was only the unbroken woman, her faded beauty striking in the heaves of her chest as her black hair fell around her body, framing her pale face - and the faded resemblance of a man, his red eyes glowing faintly in the candlelight, his skin luminously stretched over his prominent bones. They stood there for what felt like, to the others, a long eternity, staring at each other. All she knew was that she had either just saved the girl, or condemned her to a fate worse then death. She still wasn't sure which as he softly whispered, "your daughter?" 

She nodded, choking back a sob. "My only."

He looked at the girl who looked so much like her mother, hanging unconscious on the wall. "Who is the father?"

She closed her eyes. "Albus."

Voldemort didn't reply to that, still staring at the beautiful girl. Slowly, he walked to her and stood in front of her. She seemed, at that moment, the paragon of innocence and virtue, resting gently with her eyelashes dark against her pale skin. He reached up and ran a single cold finger along her soft cheek, his eyes strangely bright. "Albus's."

"Yes."

"Not mine."

"No."

"Does she know that?"

Minerva shook her head. "No."

He looked at her, and the smile on his face was ghostly, and seemed ill-fitting. "She is as beautiful as her mother." Minerva didn't know what to say, and so she said nothing. Reaching up, he waved his hands over Hermione's bonds and caught her gently in his arms. Minerva's mind was screaming at him for touching something more precious to her than anything as he lifted her gently. She looked extremely light as he turned and lay her across the large stone table set in the center of the room. Minerva didn't want to know how many other innocent young girls had laid across that table in the last moments of their lives. He arranged her comfortably. The rest of the room was perfectly silent as he brushed some hair out of the face of the girl whom he wanted so desperately to be part of him.

But she wasn't. She was part of Albus.

"I could never kill some one who was part of you, Minerva," he said softly. "After all, she could have been mine."

She didn't want to try to work out his logic in that, but she nodded nevertheless. He looked up at her, and their eyes met briefly. "I will send her back to her home, if you will be mine. I promise that no harm will come to her in this life, if so I can help it."

Minerva's entire body sagged in relief and she gave him the first true smile of her life as she nodded. He stood there, absorbing the first and last real moment of happiness he had ever caused his one true beloved.

And then he lifted Hermione again into his arms. "Lucius."

The blonde man stepped forward and nodded. Voldemort held out the girl and Lucius grasped her tightly, surprised at how lightweight she was. "Bring her to Hogwarts. Leave her at the gates and make sure you alert them that she is there. Be careful with her."

Lucius nodded.

Minerva swallowed as Lucius disapparated with her only child, wanting to hold her once more in her arms before she gave herself to her one true enemy.

But it was not to be.

Voldemort turned to her, and the look on his face was unlike any she'd seen before. He looked as though he were disappointed that his acquisition of her didn't make him happier than it did.

Her eyes slid closed. It had been a long time.

And then his hands were on her waist, and she dropped the foot to the floor. She stood loosely held in his embrace, his eyes boring into hers until she opened her bright green orbs and met them.

Then he kissed her.

She could feel herself dying, as though he were sucking away her life-force.

* * *

A/N: No, I haven't updated in about forever, and I apologize immensely. I sort of lost interest for a long time, plus my life has been completely taken over by music. My clarinet takes up much of my time, and there is nothing else that I love more, so forgive me if you can. 

This chapter is dedicated to my band teacher, because she is like a mother to me, and I love her so much. Even if she'll never read this.

And dedicated to those of you who are still with me to this day. Bless you, for you have made my life a happy one thus far.

Oh, also, has committed another act of incredible stupidty and now I am forced to use page breaks >. So I've bolded/italicized the text each time it sqitches between past/present. I'll assume you can figure out which it is. If not, I'm sorry.

Review if you love Albus and Minerva

Love,

CEA


	15. Chapter 14

-----

Severus was sitting, morose as usual, in his usual spot in the Astronomy Tower, remembering the first time he had spoken with her here. Remembering how his disposition towards her had changed. Remembering that he had known, somehow, deep inside of him, that he was going to fall in love with her.

_Oh, Hermione._

He hadn't had many shining rays of light in his life. A few beams distorted amongst the darkened clouds, maybe, but never a full-on sun. And then she'd been there, and she'd accepted him without any pity or ridicule. She'd saved his life. She'd held him.

She had _held _him…

And it wasn't only Hermione he had lost. He'd also lost Minerva. He'd doubted many people and their caring for him in his lifetime, but he would have been more likely to doubt Dumbledore's trust in him than Minerva's. Stubborn and impetuous as she could be, she was like the mother he'd never had, and had been his closest friend for many years.

He didn't know where Dumbledore was, though he had looked. The idea of Dumbledore without his Minerva was almost a strange as Minerva had been without her Dumbledore two and five years previous. They were a pair, one that wasn't supposed to be separated under any circumstance. And he knew, somewhere inside of him, that if Dumbledore lost Minerva _now, _it wouldn't be long before _they _would lose him. And that idea was simple frightening.

Try as he might, though, Severus couldn't find a way out of this situation that didn't involve…

Were they at that point already? The final battle of the great war? Did Potter even realize that his moment had come, that it was up to him now to stop the killings, the pain, the suffering-

-The everlasting rape of Minerva McGonagall?

He doubted it sincerely.

He was still brooding an hour later, when Albus appeared at his doorway, his entire body sagged in defeat save for the sudden brightness in his eyes.

"Severus."

The man glanced up in surprise.

-----

"Why did he let her go?" Severus whispered, stroking her hair thoughtlessly. "I don't understand."

Albus was staring at the girl tearfully, knowing and understanding what Minerva had done. "I can only tell you if she is awake to hear it as well."

"Minerva sacrificed herself for her," Severus said quietly.

"Yes," Albus agreed. "But there is so much more to it than that."

A small, weak groan came from the girl. Severus stopped his motions and looked down at her in surprise. "Hermione?" he said gently.

Her eyes blinked open sleepily, and rested in confusion on Severus' face. "Where am I?"

A few seconds passed. Then she froze and sat up straight in bed. "Professor!" she exclaimed to Dumbledore in a frenzied voice, "they-they-"

"Calm down, Hermione," Albus said softly, and to Severus' surprise he leaned forward and gently embraced the girl. "I have much to tell you."

"I don't understand," Hermione said, "how did I get here?"

Albus let out a long breath. "You were not the only one they took, my dear."

She pulled back and looked at him quizzically. "What?"

He was trying valiantly not to cry. Severus decided to speak for him. "They took Minerva as well."

She stared at him for a moment, an uncomprehending look in her eyes, before she leaned around him and looked over the Hospital Wing. Finding no trace of her Transfigurations Professor, she leaned back. She was shaking. "What did she do?" she whispered tremulously.

"She gave herself to him," Albus whispered, his eyes haunted. "She gave herself to him freely, knowing that he would let you go."

"What?" Hermione said, and her voice was oddly high-pitched. The word came out laced with tears, sounding more like a squeak than an exclamation. "Why?"

And to her and Severus' horror, Albus began to cry. "Oh, Hermione," he said, running a weathered hand through her long, chocolate curls. "My dear, beautiful girl. We've lied to you for so long."

"Professor?" she whispered, eyes wide and filling rapidly with clear, salty tears. "Professor, you're scaring me, what do you mean you've lied?"

"We had to do it, though," he wept. "Tom would have found you and killed you, or used you against us… because Minerva didn't want him, she never wanted him, and he couldn't have that. So we had to give you up, my dear, and we found the perfect family and we hoped it would never come to this."

Severus stared at him in utter shock. Albus couldn't be serious.

"Professor?" she breathed through her tears.

"And now she finally told him the truth, to save you, Hermione, my only," he said to her, trying to control himself and failing. "She finally told him the truth…"

"Hermione is your daughter…" Severus finished, horrified. "Yours and Minerva's."

Hermione was shock still. "No," she whispered. "No, my name is Hermione _Granger_, my parents were Muggles, they were dentists, the _Grangers,_ and they _died _for me!"

"They did die for you," Albus said, finally under control and determined to make his only child understand. "They died for their only child, a daughter they raised and loved and adored like all other parents. They were your parents in all respect-"

"Except biologically," she finished, staring blankly ahead. There was a pause, during which Severus leaned back in his chair, staring between the two respectively. On Minerva's side, there was certainly resemblance enough (and, for that matter, other attributes and characteristics) for this to make sense, though it was safe to say that Hermione looked little like Albus.

"Hermione, my child," Albus whispered, taking her cold hand in his, "I understand your confusion, and that you may be angry or feeling one of thousands of other emotions at this moment. But know that what Minerva and I did was for your sake only. For the world, and especially Lord Voldemort, to know that we were married, and had a child, would mean danger for many people, especially you and your mother," he explained softly, only tripping slightly upon the sudden switch to _mother. _"It broke my Minerva's heart more than anything to have to give up her only child, but she did it to protect you, and Minerva has had her fair amount of heartbreaks. Maybe one day, she'll tell you her tales." He sighed and stood up. "What we now must decide is what to do about her."

Severus looked at him severely for a long time. "You're going after her?"

Albus looked hard at him. "I promised her decades ago, Severus, that I would never let Tom Riddle get his filthy hands on her. I failed her once, and I will not do it again."

"You didn't know that first time, Albus," Poppy Pomfrey whispered, having appeared in the doorway. "There was no way it your fault. You made that promise-"

"I don't care when I made it. I intend to keep it," he said softly. "If I am to die to save her, then my life will be well worth lived."

"You know I won't sit here and let you go by yourself, Albus," Severus said quietly.

Hermione sat up straighter and nodded too. Stepping out of her bed, she walked over to Albus and stared up at him uncertainly. "I've already lost one set of parents to Voldemort," she said softly. "I won't let that happen again."

"Hermione-" Albus began, but he was cut off.

"We're going too, Professor."

Albus turned to view Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, having come to see their friend in the Hospital Wing. "And I know we won't be the only ones," Harry finished with a small, nervous smile.

Albus looked grim.

"This is it, Albus," Poppy clarified. "The Final Battle. We're going to all do this for you."

"For Minerva," Severus countered.

"For my parents," Harry added.

"And-And mine," Hermione said quietly.

"For the sake of the Wizarding World," Ron said simply, shrugging. "But we should probably contact the Order first."

Albus offered him a small smile.  
"Where are we going, anyway?" Harry asked quizzically.

-----

In the bottommost cell of Malfoy Manor's dungeons, Minerva woke up. She blinked twice, but still couldn't see in the complete darkness which surrounded her. Feeling around vainly, she found a wall directly behind her, and pulled herself back up against it, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly. She would never admit it, but she was absolutely terrified, especially since she couldn't see.

She debated calling out, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to once she thought about it. But sitting there in the darkness, alone, could be a bad thing if it continued for any length of time.

She began to hum quietly, in her soft, mezzo voice. She rarely sung, mostly only for Albus, though he'd told her on those few occasions that she was quite good. Shying away from words, she instead merely hummed her repertoire of Scottish ballads. They reminded her of home.

She froze as a loud, crashing bang echoed down to her chamber, the sound of a sliding vault door being slid open in the night.

Footsteps continued to echo – a series of footsteps, multiple people. She swallowed as the sound of key entering her door issued to her, before that door was pulled open.

She closed her eyes against the light which flooded the cell, and after a moment opened them again, squinting into the blinding blonde face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Get up, Professor," he whispered quietly. His voice was immensely, immensely cold. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you."

_I will send her back to her home, if you will be mine. I promise that no harm will come to her in this life, if so I can help it._

She nodded, and stood. "I'll come."

She nearly fell over as her feet met solid ground. Lucius reached out to steady her, and didn't let go afterwards. "I'll help you," he continued in that quiet, cold voice.

"No thank you, Mr. Malfoy," she countered in her teacher's voice. "I can manage."

She strode forward next to him, head held high, back straight.

_I'll make you proud, Albus,_ she thought. _He'll never really have me._

She was led up many stairs and down many halls, until she was standing in front of two large, ornate double doors. Lucius opened them and stepped inside first. "Minerva McGonagall, My Lord."

_Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore, _she wanted to correct acidly, knowing even as such that it wasn't a name she'd ever adopted.

She entered as Lucius exited swiftly, shutting the doors behind her. She swallowed again and waited.

"Minerva," Voldemort said quietly. She couldn't see him – he was completely hidden, seated in the high-pitched lounge chair to her left. However, she could see the snake, Nagini, curled up in front of the fire place, and a wine glass on the table in front of the chair. "Sit next to me."

She did as told, smoothing out her dirty emerald green robes before sitting gracefully. She turned her head and met his eyes without fear.

"I've been told that the Order of the Phoenix is finally planning its attack. I've been told they know where we are."

She was surprised and angered. Albus was coming after her. "How dare he," she whispered unhappily.

"I thought he would come for you, my love. We can end this now, and you will be mine, forever." He reached out to take his wine glass, sipping it thoughtfully. "And we will raise that daughter of yours to be the great pureblood she was meant to me," he continued. Her blood ran cold. "She will continue our reign one day, as beautiful and smart as her mother."

Minerva didn't have any idea as to what she could possibly say to this, so she wisely kept her mouth shut.

"And you, my dear," he said softly, "you will be the most beautiful Queen of all."

He stood slowly and walked over to her, kneeling in front of her. Reaching up, he cupped her cheek again in his cold, cold hand and lightly stroked the porcelain flesh.

"How are you still so beautiful, Minerva?" he whispered. "I can't understand it, but here you are, still so amazingly perfect beyond words."

He took her hands in his, and pulled her to her feet. She looked into his snakelike, red eyes, and shivered. His hands traveled down her slim body. "Undo your hair, and take your glasses off."

Tentatively at first, a dreaded knot in the pit of her stomach, she did as told, letting her long, black tresses slither down her body and setting the pins and her glasses on the table nearby. She turned back to him, forcing herself to not cry. She'd chosen this. She had to think of Hermione, of her daughter, alive and well and in the arms of some one she trusted.

He stepped up to her again, pressed himself against her. She shuddered. This time, she wouldn't be raped by a human being; she would be raped by the cold, angry, snake-like body of a man she has once known, and hated. He ran his long fingers through her dark hair. He looked surprisingly sad for a man who never showed real emotion. He tilted her head up so he could look into her vibrant, green eyes. "Could you have ever loved me, Minerva? Answer me honestly."

"No," she said immediately.

He paused and stared at her for a moment, and nodded shortly, before leaning forward and kissing her harshly.

_Please, Albus, _she thought as his hands ripped her dress to shreds, _If you're really going to do this, do it well…_

----------------------------

AN: Yeah, I finally updated. Only a few more chapters to go, and this story will be finished, even if it's severely AU now.

As always, review if you love AD/MM and hate what Voldie's doing to Min

Love,  
CEA


End file.
